Usado y Tirado
by alohopotter
Summary: Cuando todo termino, se encontró solo y sin amigos. No sabia que hacer pero había mas igual que el. Aunque aun tenían algo que ellos podía querer y no estaban dispuesto a dejárselo arrebatar fácilmente. HP/SB/LL.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia que llevo un tiempo con ganas de publicar.

Aprovecho para pedir disculpas con un par de errores que he cometido con una de mis historias. **El comienzo de un linaje**. Dije que tenía aun un par de capítulos pero me temo que el siguiente es el último. Ya no creo que la historia de para mas. Estoy algo atascada con el final pero creo que la terminare muy pronto.

Gracias a todos y perdón.

Espero que disfrutéis de esta pequeña historia. De dos capítulos.

**USADO Y TIRADO.**

1.-

Harry Potter estaba sentado en la entrada de Gringotts. Había recibido una noticia que lo dejo destrozado.

Apenas tenia unos miles de galeones en su bóveda de confianza para comenzar su vida.

¿Donde había ido todo el gran montón de monedas que había en la cámara?. Era imposible que en siete años hubiera aligerado tanto su cámara.

La pregunta fue respondida por los duendes. Alguien había sacado dinero regularmente. Al hacerlo con su llave dada libremente no había delito.

El joven recordó quien tenia la llave de su cámara, Molly Weasley.

Había retirado rápidamente todo lo que quedaba y organizado el resto de sus propiedades, o sea ninguna. Otra desagradable sorpresa.

Dumbledore como su tutor legal había vendido y liquidado cualquier propiedad de la familia Potter y Black.

En definitiva lo había dejado en la miseria.

Según los duendes era dueño de poco mas que el nombre de dos antiguas familias.

Salio del banco sin creerse lo que la gente en la que confiaba le habían hecho.

Sentado en la escalinata del banco, comenzó a pensar en lo que había sucedido desde que termino su ultimo año en Hogwarts, hace apenas unos días.

Venció a Voldemort de una forma que no sabría explicar. Ni siquiera podría decir realmente como lo consiguió. Todo fue rápido y sin sentido.

Nada mas terminar todo, Albus Dumbledore se hizo cargo de la situación. Fue increíble como de alguna forma se convirtió, para todo el mundo mágico, en el artífice de la caída del temido señor oscuro. Dejando a Harry en poco mas que un instrumento de lo sucedido.

En un principio no le importo. En cierta forma hasta le agrado no ser el centro de atención.

Los problemas vinieron a partir de ahí.

El anciano no lo llamo de nuevo a su presencia. Siempre parecía estar ocupado con otro asunto cuando el quiso hablar con el. Los profesores hacia lo que podían, tenia ya suficiente con poner en orden el castillo y controlar a los estudiantes.

Algunos se fueron centrando en sus propias vidas. Entre ellos sus amigos, los mismos que lo habían apoyado durante toda la lucha.

Sin saber como Ron y Ginny comenzaron a distanciarse de el. Ella comenzó a salir con un Ravenclaw de una conocida y antigua casa. Debía admitir que le molesto, pero no fue lo peor.

El golpe mas fuerte fue ver como Ronald Weasley, se paseaba por Hogwarts como si fuera el rey coronado. Explicaba todo lo que hizo a cualquiera que quisiera oír sus hazañas. Sobre todo jóvenes brujas. Irónicamente lo vio hablando sin gritar con un par de jóvenes chicas de Slytherin.

Cuando el le pregunto sorprendido al respuesta del pelirrojo lo dejo sin palabras.

- Mi madre quiere que cultive nuevas amistades mas acordes con mi posición en nuestro mundo.- dijo con voz seca.- Los Teasey y lo O,tooley son dos familias antiguas. Sus hijas pueden ser Slytherin pero en sus familias todos han sido Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff.- lo miro de lado.- Si me disculpas tengo algo que hacer.

- ¡Pero…!.

- Lo siento, ya hablaremos.- lo paro Ron.

No pudo hablar con Hermione ya que la joven había salido del país a recoger a sus padres. Le extraño cuando solo se lo dijo a el y por una lechuza cuando ya estaba de camino. La cara molesta de más de un adulto al enterarse le extraño. Mas cuando un mes después recibió una disculpa por no decirle que dejaba el país para no regresar. Y una línea final lamentando no poder decirle más.

Al terminar el año escolar, llegaron más sorpresas.

No había cambios significativos en el ministerio de forma que como siempre los miembros de familias antiguas tenían mejores puestos. A el solo le dieron la opción de auror. Por más que trato de pedir más posibilidades, todos los representantes del misterio fueron inflexibles. Incluso McGonagall envió un par de recomendaciones sin éxito.

Una vez que termino y se negó a trabajar como auror y chico de portada del ministerio, todas las puertas se le cerraron, incluida la opción del Quiddich Profesional.

Su antiguo capitán, Oliver Word, le envió una disculpa dando a entender que toda la liga se veía atada en ese punto. No había que ser un genio para saber que toda la culpa era del ministerio.

La sorpresa final había llegado con la noticia de los duendes. Nada mas saberlo fue con rapidez a comunicarse con la gente que, supuestamente, se había apropiado de su herencia.

Cuando se comunico vía Fluu con la chimenea Molly Weasley no parecía la misma de siempre. Solo hablaba de Ginny y Ron y de lo bien que les iba. Cuando el le pregunto por su llave la mujer cambio completamente a una fría sangre pura, sin darle ninguna explicación y cortando la comunicación. El ultimo comentario declarándolo persona no grata en la madriguera dejaba claro el lado de la familia Weasley con el.

Dumbledore tampoco quiso comunicarse con el chico, incluso Fawkes apareció triste a entregar una carta en la que lamentaba no poder ayudarlo y le deseaba lo mejor para su vida libre de todo lo que le había acompañado hasta ese momento. No había que ser un genio para leer entre líneas que el anciano se desentendía de todo.

-x-

Así estaba Harry Potter. ¡El gran salvador del mundo mágico!. O mas bien la herramienta usada por el salvador del mundo mágico.

Analizo lo que le esperaba en el país y sus perspectivas eran muy malas. Sin apenas dinero y con ninguna posibilidad laboral, ¿poco podría tener un futuro?.

Su única opción era irse del país y tratar de comenzar en otro lugar.

Tal vez Hermione había averiguado algo y decidió que era mejor salir del país. En su interior esperaba que la joven no hubiera podido decirle nada como le daba a entender.

Al final suspiro derrotado.

- Tendré que ponerme en camino.- dijo el joven abatido levantándose. Solo dio un paso cuando choco con alguien.- ¡Lo siento!.- dijo mirando a la cara a la otra persona. La reconoció sin problemas a pesar de sus ojos rojos y mirada asustada.- ¿Susan?.

- ¿Harry?.- respondió ella con voz cascada.

- ¿Que te pasa?.- pregunto el al ver que la joven necesitaba ayuda.

- Tengo problemas.- respondió mirando a todas partes.

- ¿Alguien te sigue?.- dijo el cogiendo su varita.

- Por ahora no, pero tardaran poco.- finalizo ella.- me alegro de verte pero tengo que salir del país ya.- el la paro.

- Espera. ¿Que pasa?.- dijo el moreno cociéndola de la muñeca. Ella lo miro con miedo. Al notarlo el la soltó.- ¡Perdón!. Es solo que…- se rasco la cabeza.- Sabes como soy con mi actitud de ayudar a todos.

- No te preocupes.- dijo ella algo mas tranquila pero sin dejar de mirar a todas partes.- De todas formas me alegro de haberte visto ante de irme.- el la miro y entendió cuales podían ser sus intenciones y admitió que podía ser una idea igual de buena que otra.

- Parece que tienes la misma intención que yo.- comenzó el ojiverde. Salir de este loco sitio.- eso intereso a ala joven.

- ¡¿Te vas del país?!. ¿Por qué?.- pregunto ella.

- No tengo otra.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- Ya sabes lo que todos piensan de mi.- levanto de forma cómica las manos.- ¡Soy el muñeco de Dumbledore!, con el que venció al señor oscuro.- la chico noto la forma de hablar que tenia.- Y la forma de agradecérmelo el maldito viejo ha sido echarme a un lado. Me han dado dos opciones, o me quedo bajo el control del ministerio o se olvidan de mí completamente.

- Te han jodido bien.- respondió ella algo mas tranquila.

- ¡Ni te lo imaginas!.- añadió con cierta rabia.- A parte de quitarme la infancia. El viejo y sus… amigos. Me han robado la herencia de mi familia.- la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Además de la de mi padrino.- la paro con una mano.- ¡Espera que es mejor!. Molly Weasley, con mi permiso.- añadió con sorna.- casi limpio mi bóveda de confianza. Añade que el ministerio me ha declarado persona indeseable y no puedo trabajar ni limpiado mierda de lechuza.- la miro sonriendo.- Resumiendo, me han usado y tirado. Así que me voy, he terminado con este país. ¡Que se jodan!. Espero que el próximo señor oscuro no deje piedra sobre piedra.

- ¡Pero, no puede ser…!.- comenzó ella.- ¡Seguro que dumbledore...!.- el negó con la cabeza.- ¿O alguno de tus amigos…?.

- Desaparecieron junto con mi dinero.- respondió el.- Hermione averiguo algo y huyó en cuanto pudo. Quiero pensar que no me podía decir nada, por que sino… no quiero ni imaginarlo.- la miro.- Ahora. ¿Me contaras que te pasa?. ¡Si puedes claro!.

- Es algo parecido a lo tuyo.- dijo con cierto temor.- Cuando murió mi tía Amelia, el ministerio se hizo cargo de todas sus posesiones.- se notaba el odio en su voz.- Decían que con su posición debían asegurarse que nada pertenecía al ministerio o tenia información clasificada que no debía ser conocida.- suspiro.- Cuando terminaron de investigar la fortuna Bones se reduce a mi casa y unos miles de galeones.

- Al menos tienes una casa.- dijo el.

- No por mucho tiempo.- respondió ella.- Parece que ha aparecido.- levanto las manos poniendo comillas.- algunas deudas y mi casa será vendida para pagar esas deudas.- bufo molesta.- Se me ha propuesto otra opción. Una buena familia esta interesada en que me case con su heredero. La familia Nott.- Harry puso la misma cara de asco que la chica.- Lo mismo opino. Lo que quieren es el asiento de mi familia.

- ¿Que asiento?.- pregunto Harry.

- El que los Bones tienen de forma hereditaria en el Wizengamot.- Sonrió.- algo que no se puede vender ni traspasar.- lo miro.- Los Potter también tienen uno.- la cara del chico lo decía todo.- ¿no lo sabias?.- el negó.- Pues tienes un asiento. El pensó en algo.

- Creo que no.- dijo el.- creo que son dos. Uno por los Potter y otro por los Black. Soy el señor de las dos casas antiguas.- ella silbo.

- A ti si que quieren joderte bien.- dijo ella.- No puedo imaginarme lo que estarán dispuesto a hacer para conseguir dos asientos.- pensó en algo.- ¿Quien es tu representante?. Es verdad, no sabias ni que tenías un asiento como vas a saber quien lo usa en tu nombre.

- ¿Como...?.- Harry recordó algo y no le gusto.- ¡Dumbledore!.

- El no puede directamente. Pero tendrá a algún seguidor fiel como tu representante.- explico la pelirroja.- Y eres mayor de edad, puedes enviar una lechuza al Wizengamot y al ministerio. Negando a tus dos representantes.- sonrió.- eso jodera bastante a Dumbledore.- el joven lo pensó y asintió conforme.

- Esperare a estar fuera del país.- dijo el.- N quiero que sienta un repentino interés en mi.

- ¿A quien pondrás en el puesto?.- pregunto ella. El sonrió al ocurrírsele la persona perfecta.

- ¡Filius Flichwick!.- respondió el divertido.- Será genial, un mago con sangre duende entre tanto pura sangre. Seguro que a el se le ocurrirá alguien para el otro asiento.

- ¡Pagaría por ver sus caras!.- sonrió Susan.

- ¿Quien es el tuyo?.- pregunto el.

- El padre de Hanna.- respondió ella.- Al menos se que usara el voto de forma parecida a como lo haría mi tía. He negociado la venta de la casa con los duendes y cogido lo que me quedo que no es mucho.- Termino molesta al pensar en lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Tomamos algo?.- dijo Harry señalando en dirección al caldero chorreante.- No te entretendré mucho. Solo quiero oír algo más sobre mis opciones de viaje.

- Es simple.- respondió ella.- Las colonias, Australia, o las islas del pacifico. Yo no recomiendo Europa ya que allí todo es demasiado influenciado por Gran Bretaña. Yo me voy a Boston. En los estados unidos. Hay un gran grupo de magos que se fueron de aquí, para no volver, durante la primera subida del señor oscuro. Tendré alguna oportunidad allí.

- ¿Te interesa un compañero de viaje?.- pregunto el. Ella lo miro y se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Por que no!.- dijo ella simplemente.- Es mejor viajar con un amigo.

-x-

La pareja se dirigió con cierta ligereza a un par de negocios para organizar su viaje. Necesitaban conseguir algunas cosas para su nueva vida. Los duendes se encargarían de la documentación pero necesitarían algo de ropa y otros útiles personales.

Al pasar cerca de un edificio destrozado Harry vio algo que llamo su atención. Una pequeña figura estaba dentro tratando de reparar una de las ventanas.

- ¿Luna?.- dijo el joven para si mismo.

- ¿Quién?.- pregunto Susan.

- Luna Lovegood. De Ravenclaw.- aclaro el acercándose al lugar.- No volvió a Hogwarts. Pregunte a un par de personas y no supieron decirme nada. Pensé que había huido del país.

- Este lugar era la sede del quisquilloso, o lo era.- dijo Susan.- Los mortifagos atacaron y destruyeron el lugar con su dueño dentro.- algo despertó en su memoria.- ¡Era su padre!.

- Si.- respondió el. El joven se acerco a la destartalada puerta y toco.

- ¡Un momento!.- oyó a la joven.

- Es ella.- aclaro el ojiverde.

Poco después la cara de la joven apareció por la puerta medio cerrada. La rubia no tenía su habitual cara de ensoñación. En su lugar tenia una mirada triste.

- ¡Harry!.- la cara de la chica se ilumino al verlo. Abrió la puerta y lo abrazo.- ¡Que alegría!.- dicho esto estallo en llanto.- ¡Lo mataron Harry, mataron a mi padre!.

El joven, acompañado por Susan, entró el destrozado local para consolar a la rubia.

La joven estuvo un buen rato llorando sin parar.

- ¿Por que no volviste a Hogwarts?.- pregunto Harry.

- ¡No pude!.- dijo la joven entre llantos.- ¡No me queda nada mas que este lugar!.

- ¿Y no pudiste pedir ayuda?.- pregunto Harry.- Podrías haberme enviado una lechuza.- ella lo miro.

- ¡Lo hice!. ¡A todos!. ¡A ti, a Ginny, a Ronald y a Hermione!.- respondió ella.- Hermione no me respondió pero Ginny y Ron dijeron que no podían ayudarme que tenían muchos problemas.- se limpio las lagrimas.- EL director me envió una lechuza lamentando mi situación, pero disculpándose por no poder hacer nada por el momento al estar aun organizándolo todo en Hogwarts.- lo miro.- Se disculpo en tu nombre diciendo que no podían hacer nada, pero que en cuanto te fuera posible te pondrías en contacto conmigo.- lo miro extrañada.- cuando te he visto pensé que… ¿No es por lo que estas aquí?.

- No.- dijo el.- Te he visto de casualidad. Te juro que no sabia nada. Si no, hubiese venido al momento.- se puso serio.- ahora poco puedo hacer.

- Merlin me ayude.- la rubia se vino abajo.- Eras mi ultima esperanza.

- ¿Que te pasa?.- pregunto Susan.

- ¡No me queda nada!.- dijo ella volviendo a llorar.- El ministerio me ha dicho que tengo que irme de aquí.- señalo una mesa.- me han dado mil galeones por el local y tengo que irme de aquí antes del fin de esta semana.- Estallo en llanto.

- ¡Luna, Luna!.- el llamo su atención.- A nosotros nos han hecho algo parecido.- la rubia los miro sin entender.

- Pero tu…- comenzó la rubia.

- Ya no es necesario.- añadió Susan.- Ha cumplido su función y ya es solo un estorbo, que tiene que aceptar su lugar o desaparecer.- las dos jóvenes se miraron.- Algo parecido pasa conmigo.

Harry y Susan Explicaron la situación de ambos. Lo sucedido con Harry era increíble.

- ¿Por que te hicieron eso?.- pregunto la rubia.- Ginebra siempre decía que acabaría siendo la señora Potter y…

- Creo que ya supero esa fase.- respondió el.- Por lo que se, pronto será la señora Goldstein.

- Se acaba de entera que tiene dos asientos en el Wizengamot.- añadió Susan.- Ni siquiera sabia eso.- Luna la miro.

- Yo tengo el de la familia de mi madre.- dijo Luna.- Es gracioso que entre los tres controlemos cuatro asientos del gobierno y estemos en esta situación.- Las dos mujeres dejaron escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa.

- No le veo la gracia.- dijo Harry.- ¿Que piensas hacer ahora?.- le preguntó.- la chica se encogió de hombros.- Nosotros nos vamos del país.- al decirlo miro a Susan que asintió.- Si quieres…

- ¿Puedo ir con vosotros?.- pregunto esperanzada.

- Será un placer.- respondió Susan. La joven se abrazo a ambos llorando.

- Entonces tenemos que hacer una visita a Gringotts y recoger después nuestras cosas.- finalizo Harry.- las dos chicas asintieron sonriendo.

-x-

Apenas tres horas después, el trío salía en un avión desde el aeropuerto de Londres con dirección a Boston. Habían conseguido la documentación necesaria para poder salir del país con facilidad después de una nueva visita a los duendes.

Los tres estaban asustados y excitados por montar en un avión.

- ¿Me aseguras que este… trasto Muggle vuela y que es seguro?.- pregunto Susan.

- ¡Por ultima vez!.- respondió el.- nunca he montado en un avión antes. Pero se que es muy seguro.- miro a su alrededor.- ¡o eso espero!.

- No os preocupéis.- añadió Luna.- creo que todo saldrá bien.

Poco después el gran avión comenzaba a elevarse, dejando Inglaterra. En los asientos tres jóvenes se agarraban con fuerza a las manos de sus compañeros.

Unas horas después varias lechuzas llegaban a su destino.

En su casa Filius Flichwick se sorprendió al leer la petición de Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood. Con las cartas estaba la documentación necesaria para tomar su lugar. Todo preparado por los duendes.

- ¡Tres asientos!.- suspiro.- ¿A quien le puedo pedir que me ayude?.- sonrió.- Pomodora.

En el ministerio Percy Weasley leía la petición de Harry Potter. Salio corriendo a comunicarlo. Había que hacer mucho papeleo y planificación.

Otra lechuza llegaba al profeta. El responsable apenas le dio un segundo vistazo antes de dar un pase con la varita y pasar el comunicado directamente al montaje de la edición del siguiente numero. Lamentaría no haberse fijado algo más.

Era cerca de la hora de la cena cuando una lechuza llego a la mansión Ogner. El ministerio comunicaba la decisión de un jefe de familia a su ahora ex-representante. El dueño del lugar miro extrañado la carta al reconocer el remitente. Nada mas leerla y saber lo que significaba para el, Tiberius Ogner tardo solo unos segundos en llegar a la chimenea y llamas a su socio.

- ¡Albus, Albus Dumbledore!.- grito a las llamas verdes. Poco después aparecía la cara del anciano.

- ¿Que sucede Tiberius?.- pregunto el viejo.

- Potter me ha quitado de su sillón.- dijo el mago levantando la carta.- Acabo de recibir el comunicado del ministerio.- El anciano se puso serio.

- ¡No es posible!. El ni siquiera sabe de el.- pensó un instante.- ¡Los Duendes!. Ello se lo han dicho.

- ¿Que pasara ahora?.- pregunto Ogner.- Te apoyaré mientras tenga ese asiento.

- No te preocupes.- dijo el anciano.- Esto no lo sabrá nadie, me asegurare de que conserves el asiento.- lo pensó.- Si es preciso me las arreglare para convencer al chico.

- Esperare tus noticias.- término antes de retirarse.

-x-

Por mucha influencia que tuviera Dumbledore no consiguió frenar lo que sucedió.

A la mañana siguiente toda la comunidad magia se sorprendió ante la noticia de que Harry Potter había cambiado de representante al frente de su asiento en el Wizengamot.

Cuando Filius Flichwick se presento Esa misma mañana, acompañado de otras dos mujeres en el ministerio, para tomar posesión de los asientos de varias familias en calidad de representantes, el caos se desato.

Por mucho que protestara y se opusiera Dumbledore, los tres nuevos representantes tenían la documentación necesaria para tomar sus asientos.

Nadie podía encontrar a Harry Potter para preguntar su opinión sobre el tema.

El mas molesto por eso era sin duda Albus Dumbledore. Había perdido dos asientos, uno de los cuales ni siquiera controlaba aun. No había encontrado ni rastro del chico y Sus dos representantes no estaban dispuestos a dejar en sus manos cualquier decisión. Tenían una serie de pautas a seguir, el resto estaba a su disposición. Incluso se molestaron cuando el anciano trato de convencerlos dando a entender que sus trabajos como profesores de Hogwarts podían interferir con sus nuevos cargos.

- Si tú eres capaz de manejar más de cuatro puestos a la vez.- respondió Pomodora Molesta.- no creo que nosotros simples magos tengamos problemas con solo tres posiciones.

- Yo ni siquiera tengo ese problema.- añadió Séptima Vector. La representante de Luna Lovegood.

Más de uno asintió al oír a la respetada profesora. Otros se rieron del fallo en el plan del viejo mago.

El viejo estaba seguro que había perdido mucha de su credibilidad con los tres profesores. Sabia que aunque quisiera no podía echarlos ni obligarlos a nada. Tardarían muy poco en conseguir otro puesto de trabajo debido a sus habilidades. A eso había que añadir que el ministerio daba un estipendio a todos los representantes del Wizengamot.

Tenia que encontrar al chico, de paso también a la joven Lovegood. Estaba seguro de poder convencerlo para que le devolviera el control sobre sus asientos.

La vergüenza de Dumbledore no fue lo único que desencadeno la revelación del profeta.

De nuevo Harry Potter había conseguido demostrar que aun tenía utilidad.

Todos los sangre pura con asientos en el gobierno o deseos de tener uno, comenzaron a buscar al chico. La idea clara era conseguir casarlo con alguna mujer de la familia.

También gano mucho interés la chica Lovegood. Nadie sabía que la joven era la heredera del antiguo asiento Sanders. La chica tampoco aparecía por ninguna parte.

Solo una familia estaba molesta por al desaparición de Susan Bones los Nott. Y esperaban que nadie se enterase de que ella también disponía de un asiento en el gobierno. Lamentablemente esa esperanza les duro poco.

Todo este revuelo consiguió que todas las familias revisaran los asientos disponibles.

Gran cantidad de contratos matrimoniales comenzaron a ser ofrecidos.

Todo completamente fuera del control de un muy molesto Albus Dumbledore.

-x-

Lejos de todo lo que había estallado, El trío había llegado a lo que seria su nuevo hogar. Consiguieron reunirse con un par de compatriotas exiliados y estos les pusieron al tanto de la situación en el nuevo país. Acordaron una nueva reunión dentro de unos días para organizar la situación del trío. Entre los tres habían comprado una pequeña casa a las afueras de un gran bosque, cerca de una zona mágica. Podrían comenzar una nueva vida con cierta tranquilidad.

La situación del trío se pudo resolver con cierta rapidez gracias a la ayuda de los otros magos británicos.

Luna consiguió puesto en Salem para terminar su último año de estudio. Fue la que consiguió el mayor cambio de los tres. Salir del país saco algo de ella que nadie conocía. Sus ojos ganaron un brillo y alegría que nadie sabía que tenía. Perdió a cambio su brillo soñador, pero el cambio fue para mejor.

Harry y Susan tuvieron suerte al encontrar trabajo. Ella como ayudante en un Herbolario de la zona mágica de Boston. La joven estaba encantada y su jefe mas aun. Todo el mundo parecía amar a la joven dependienta pelirroja que siempre tenia en su rostro una gran sonrisa contagiosa, y un increíble conocimiento sobre el tema.

Harry tuvo que cambiar de nombre antes de hacer la prueba de ingreso en un equipo de Quiddich. Consiguió convertirse en el buscador reserva de los Red Caps de Boston. Su nuevo entrenador estaba eufórico ante el joven Harry Black que supero sin problemas a todos los aspirantes e incluso a su buscador titular.

Cuando el alegre joven regreso a su casa, después de firmar su nuevo contrato, Robert Rust, el actual buscador, se acerco al entrenador.

- ¡Sam!. ¿Corre peligro mi puesto?.- le pregunto.

- Este año no.- respondió el entrenador.- pero el próximo…- se rasco la cabeza.- ¡Yo que tu aceptaría esa oferta de las Antorchas de Nueva Cork!.

- Es lo que yo pensaba.- dijo el buscador.- ¡Joder!. ¡Ese chico vuela como si hubiera nacido en una escoba!. El año que viene el titulo es seguro.

- ¡Lo se!.- respondió el entrenador sonriendo con los ojos vidriosos.

-x-

Paso un año y la vida de los tres amigos apenas había cambiado. Luna se graduó como una de las primeras de su curso. Le ofrecieron varios trabajos relacionados con transfiguración y runas. En cierta forma busco la forma de conseguir un trabajo relacionado con la afición de ella y su padre, el periodismo y las criaturas raras.

Susan había conseguido ser muy conocida en la calle de la magia. Las ventas del Herbolario se habían disparado. Incluso el dueño le propuso darle una parte del negocio, como incentivo para que no se fuera.

Por supuesto la sensación de la comunidad mágica de Boston, era el flamante nuevo buscador titular de los Red Caps de Boston. La forma que tenia de volar consiguió ganar muchos seguidores para el Quiddich en los estados unidos. Algo muy meritorio en un país conocido por preferir el Quodpodd.

Desde que comenzó no había perdido prácticamente nunca la Snich. El triunfo de los Red Caps estaba garantizado ese año.

Esta fama fue sin embargo lo que atrajo de nuevo su pasado a ellos.

Las noticias de un increíble buscador habían llegado a Inglaterra. Varios equipos mandaron ojeadores para ver a este nuevo prodigio y tratar de ficharlo si era tal y como decían.

En el primer partido alguien reconoció a Harry Potter como el famoso Harry Black.

La noticia llego con rapidez a Gran bretaña. Pronto fue buscado para entrevistas. Y poco después comenzaron a llegar los contratos matrimoniales y ofertas en equipos de Quiddich en toda Europa. No fue muy difícil averiguar quien vivía con el joven. Las dos chicas se vieron también muy implicadas en el reciente interés.

En cuanto llegaron las primeras lechuzas el trío se encerró en su casa.

- Ahora. ¿Que hacemos?.- pregunto Luna.

- Lo siento.- dijo Harry.- Debí darme cuenta de que esto pasaría.- Susan se acerco.

- No te preocupes.- dijo la pelirroja.- necesitábamos trabajar y sin recomendaciones, teníamos que probar con lo que mejor sabíamos hacer.- sonrió.- Y por suerte aquí no tienen magos oscuros para vencer.- el sonrió al igual que ellas.

- Lo que es gracioso es esto.- dijo Harry levantando uno de los contratos.- ¿Quien me diría que la orgullosa Pansy Parkinson se rebajaría a ofrecerse en matrimonio?.

- Pensé que se casaría con Malfoy.- dijo Susan.

- El se caso con la segunda hija de los Greengrass.- dijo Luna.- Resulta que fue solo un entretenimiento para Draco en Hogwarts.- los dos la miraron.- ¿Qué?. sigo siendo la hija de un periodista. Trato de mantenerme al día con lo que ocurre en ese país.- levanto el periódico.- Para evitar sorpresas.- Harry soltó el pergamino con cierto asco.

- Esto será una locura.- dijo Harry recostándose.- Pronto tendremos aquí al viejo o a cualquier otro de sus… seguidores.

- ¿Que pensáis hacer con estas proposiciones?.- preguntó Luna riéndose.- No pararan y tarde o temprano cambiaran de táctica.- todos se pusieron serios.- No me estañaría que trataran de convencer al ministerio americano para que nos repatríen a la isla de nuevo.- miro seria

- Me lo creo.- dijo Susan.

- Allí estaremos a su merced y no creo que tarden mucho en casarnos.- añadió seria Luna.- queramos o no. Seria fácil organizar una unión de sangre.

- ¿Que es eso?.- preguntó el moreno.

- Unen tu sangre con la de un mago en nuestro caso y un par de brujas en el tuyo.- explico Susan.- El oficiante lanza un hechizo y listo. A los ojos de la magia estas casado.

- ¡Joder!.- Harry se agarro la cara con las manos.- No tengo dudas de que lo harían.

- Que lo intenten.- respondió Susan seria. Por un momento era la viva imagen de la temida Amelia Bones.- Ya hemos presentado la documentación para ser nacionalizados. Dudo que quieran problemas con este país.

- Sabes que Luna tiene razón.- respondió Harry mirándola.- Nunca se equivoca. Además no podemos descartar que traten de hacerlo contra nuestra voluntad.- se recostó.- una vez en el país.- chasqueo los dedos.- ¡Se acabo!. Nadie podrá impedirles hacer lo que quieran.

- ¡Hay una solución!.- dijo Luna sonriendo.- Que las dos nos casemos con Harry.

La cara del ojiverde no tenia precio.

- ¿Es broma?.- pregunto Harry.- Creo que es una idea…

- ¡Genial!.- dijo Susan. Harry se giro con rapidez al oírla.

- ¡Tu también!.- miro a los vasos sobre la mesa.- ¿Que le habéis puesto a esto?.

- Nada.- dijo Luna divertida.- Piénsalo. ¡Es la solución ideal!. Tu te quitas de encima todos estos…- miro los pergaminos.- ¡No me lo creo!. ¡Ginny también!.- levanto el pergamino.

- Es una estupida carta diciéndome lo que me extrañan ella y su familia.- dijo Harry aburrido.- Es increíble que después de todo lo que hicieron tengan el valor de enviarme nada.- bufo.- Seguro que es idea del viejo chivo.

- Al menos no es un contrato matrimonial.- respondió Susan divertida.

- Dale tiempo.- respondió el, molesto.

- La cuestión es que el casarnos es la mejor solución.- siguió Luna.

- No puedo casarme con las dos. ¡Es ilegal!.- dijo el.

- Eres señor de dos familias.- le respondió Susan.- Tienes el derecho.- sonrió.- Y según algunos la obligación, de tener dos esposas para continuar ambas familias.- el las miro sorprendido.

- ¿No es broma?.- pregunto sin terminar de creérselo.- ¿Habláis en serio sobre eso de la boda?.- las miro.- ¡¿Y puedo casarme con las dos?!.- termino alzando un poco la voz.

- ¡Si!.- dijeron las dos a la vez.

- La ley internacional reconoce este derecho y da igual que estemos aquí, será legal.- aclaro Susan.

- Ahora entiendo por que algunos contratos me dejaban escoger la familia implicada en el compromiso.- dijo el.

- Entonces…-pregunto Lna.- ¿Que decides?.

- ¿Sobre que?.- respondió el.

- ¡No seas niño!.- gruño Susan.- ¿Te casaras con nosotras o no?.- el ojiverde las miro sin decir nada.

- Si lo prefieres…- dijo luna sonriendo coqueta.- Piensa que además de ayudarte a ti mismo, ayudaras a dos pobres chicas indefensas.

- Dos bellezas que serán muy agradecidas.- añadió Susan ronroneando al hablar. El las miraba, medio asustado y medio sorprendido, sin terminar de creérselo. De repente una idea apareció en su mente.

- ¡Teníais esto planeado!.- dijo señalando a las dos. Las chicas sonrieron.

- Tal vez lo habíamos hablado…- dijo Susan.

- Una o varias veces.- termino Luna.

Las dos estallaron en risas.

El las miraba asombrado. Se sentía dividido. Por una parte la idea de la boda no era algo que le agradase. Pero por otro… Tenia que admitir que el vivir con las dos desde que salieron del país y compartir sus vidas y problemas, había conseguido acercarlos. Ya Vivian y se comportaban como una familia. La única diferencia era que cada cual tenía una habitación y gozaban de intimidad dentro de ellas. Tal vez la idea… solo seria cambiar un poco su relación. ¡A quien quería engañar!. Seria un tremendo cambio.

- Esta bien.- dijo al fin.- Pero… hagámoslo bien.- Harry se arrodillo delante de las dos.- Susan Bones y Luna Lovegood.- la chicas se pusieron pálidas.- Haríais a este idiota el mago mas feliz aceptando casaros con el. Se que soy un partido un poco…

- ¡Aceptamos!.- dijeron las dos a la vez. El las miro y sonrió.

- Quisiera ver la cara de mas de uno cuando se enteren.- dijo el tomando las manos de las dos.

- Si, después.- lo callo Susan.- tenemos mucho que hacer y organizar.- A su lado Luna asintió y saco un pergamino y una pluma estilográfica. Fue lo que mas le gusto de este país. Aceptaban muchas cosas del mundo sin magia si suponía mejorar sus vidas.

- Ya tengo organizado el tema de los vestidos y la ceremonia.- dijo la rubia.- Harry abrió la boca asombrado.- Mañana Harry tiene que ir al callejón mágico para conseguir los anillos de boda y compromiso.

- Acuérdate de que también tendrá que informar al equipo sobre las bodas.- añadió la Pelirroja.

- ¡Cierto!.- sonrió la rubia.- Estoy deseando sentarme en el palco de las esposas de los jugadores.- Las dos dejaron salir un pequeño grito de alegría.

Harry miraba todo lo que las dos hacían o preparaban. Sin duda habían pensado en esto más de lo que querían admitir. Suspiro resignado. Sabía que nunca se aburriría con estas dos.

-x-

La ceremonia tuvo lugar apenas tres días después. Usaron un viejo enclave nativo que servia de lugar de culto para todo ser mágico pensante. El chaman acepto encantado celebrar las bodas. Más cuando consiguió asientos para el próximo juego de los Red Caps de la mano de su buscador estrella.

Los invitados fueron pocos y escogidos. La mayoría amigos de los tres, que les había ayudado y apoyado desde su llegada. Harry invito a sus compañeros de equipo y Susan a su jefe.

No faltaron las bromas referentes a la suerte del joven buscador.

Una vez casados el trío salio para un par de semanas de luna de miel.

Tuvieron suerte de realizarlo todo con esa celeridad. Mientras ellos salían del país. Varios magos y brujas llegaban vía traslador, en su búsqueda. A la cabeza Albus Dumbledore.

Nadie sabia que en cuanto se termino la ceremonia de unión, la magia del propio Harry activo una clausula en el Testamento de Sirius Black. El duende encargado de revisar esa documentación apenas se acercaba a esa zona de almacenamiento. Podría pasar un tiempo antes de que alguien notara el brillo en los pergaminos.

-x-

Albus Dumbledore era un mago muy poderoso e influyente. Una persona muy segura de si misma. Esa era al mismo tiempo su fuerza y su debilidad.

En cuanto supo el paradero de Harry Potter y las chicas, reunió un grupo para ir a su encuentro.

Había persuadido a Ron y Ginny para que lo acompañaran. También trajo a Molly, y a un par de miembros de la orden, en calidad de representantes del ministerio.

Quería apelar a la lealtad del chico y la relación que tuvo con la familia pelirroja.

No tenía ninguna duda de que convencería al chico para que le permitiera manejar en su nombre sus asientos en el Wizengamot. Además contaba que el le ayudaría a hacer lo mismo con las dos jóvenes brujas.

Ya estaba trabajando en un plan para unirlos en matrimonio con varios de sus partidarios.

Para Harry un par de jóvenes brujas de familias ciegamente leales. Y para Susan y Luna… un par de magos algo mayores que ellas que les darían seguridad y una vida respetable dentro de la comunidad mágica.

El anciano se movía con tranquilidad y decisión, todo acabaría como el había previsto, su plan era infalible.

La realidad lo golpeo cuando llego a su destino. La zona en la que estaba la residencia del trío estaba bien protegida. Si trataba de entrar tendría problemas con el gobierno.

Las constantes protestas del viejo asegurando que no habría problema cuando el joven supiera quien era. O asegurar que el resto de sus acompañantes eran casi su familia, no le sirvieron para nada. Si entraban sin el permiso del joven, tendrían que hacer frente a las consecuencias.

El grupo de magos ingleses se alojo en un hotel en espera de poder reunirse con Harry.

- ¿Que hacemos ahora Albus?.- pregunto Molly.

- Mañana iré al estadio de los Red Caps y hablare con Harry.- dijo tranquilo.- Esto se solucionara sin mas dilación.- miro a Ron y Ginny.- Seria bueno que me acompañarais.- ambos asintieron.- Es una pena no poder contar con la señorita Granger.- Ron gruño.

- Esa perra desapareció.- dijo el pelirrojo.- Encima que estaba dispuesto a convertirla en mi esposa.- bufo.- Ella se lo ha perdido.

- Todo esto se podía haber evitado.- dijo un mago.

- Lo se.- respondió el anciano.- Pero no me parecía prudente informar al chico sobre sus asientos.- Movió las manos.- habría que explicarle mucho y con el tiempo tendríamos que obligarle a un matrimonio para controlarlo.

- No es lo que nos esta pasando ahora.- termino el mago sin esperar respuesta.

- No es momento de discutir sobre eso.- Continuo Albus.- Ahora tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en lo que le diremos mañana a Harry.- pensó.- Si queda tiempo después iremos a hacer una visita a señorita Bones.

- ¡De Luna me encargo yo!.- sonrió Ginny.- La conozco desde pequeñas. Se como convencerla para que vuelva con nosotros.- sonrió satisfecha.

- Excelente.- dijo el anciano.- Espero de todos el mejor comportamiento. Facilitara mucho mi tarea para volver a guiar a Harry por el camino correcto para el bien común.- todos asintieron al oírlo.- Será mejor que descansemos mañana será un día muy largo.

Ni Albus Dumbledore, en toda su sabiduría, podía imaginar la verdad detrás de sus palabras.

El nuevo día traería muchas sorpresas y desengaños.

-x-

Nada más amanecer Albus, seguido de Ron, Ginny y un par de magos. Salio del Lugar para encontrarse con Harry Potter en el estadio de su equipo.

Ron murmuraba sobre lo injusto de que el moreno jugara al Quiddich y el no, estando mas capacitado.

Todos miraban extrañados como los americanos bebían café y reían. Algunos incluso tomaban whisky de fuego para desayunar.

- ¿Que pasara?.- pregunto Molly.

- ¡A saber!. Estos americanos son… diferentes.- respondió uno de los magos que los acompañaban.

El grupo no tuvo ningún problema para llegar al estadio de los Red Caps. Los Weasley se quedaron maravillados de lo que hacían en este país por el deporte que tanto admiraban.

- ¡¿Esto es un campo de Quiddich americano?!.- comenzó Ron.- ¡Joder!. ¡Es casi tres veces más grande que el de los Chursley Cannons!.

- EN este país viven mucho los deportes.- aclaro otro mago.- gracias a eso pudimos localizar a Potter.

El grupo entro por la puerta del público. De nada sirvió en este país el nombre de Albus Dumbledore.

Desde las gradas podían ver al equipo haciendo vuelo de practica y a los hinchas gritando sin parar con cada maniobra.

- ¡Joder!. ¡Son buenos!.- dijo Ron.

- Pues eso no es nada.- dijo un hincha.- Si vieras a Black, el buscador.- sonrió.- ¡Es increíble!.

- Querrás decir Potter.- lo corrigió otro de los hinchas.

- ¡SIII!.- gritaron varios.- ¡Viva Potter!.- otros hinchar corearon al oírlo.

- ¿Donde esta?.- pregunto Dumbledore.

- ¡Donde desearíamos estar casi todos ahora mismo!.- respondió otro. El resto se rieron al oírlo.- Quien fuera el. Un jugador increíble, con un futuro genial.- sonrió.- ¡Y dos hermosas esposas!.- de nuevo mas de uno aulló al oírlo.

- ¡¿QUEE?!.- fue el grito general de los ingleses. Un par de hinchar los miraron.

- Acaban de decirlo en el Comet Expres.- aclaro sacando un periódico y dándoselo al viejo.- Parece que es señor de un par de casas antiguas y la ley le permite tener dos mujeres.- todos se reunieron a ver el periódico.- Se caso ayer sin decírselo a nadie con sus dos amigas. Por cierto, son dos preciosidades.

Los ingleses miraban sin dar crédito la portada del periódico. En ella un Harry Potter muy bien vestido posaba junto a Susan Bones y Luna Lovegood, a la entrada de un evento. EL titular lo decía todo. El buscador estrella consigue su mejor atrapada.

El artículo explicaba como el equipo dio la noticia de la boda de Su estrella con las dos jóvenes. Ambas muy conocidas en la comunidad de la zona. Una era la más prometedora botánica del país y la otra joven ya apuntaba como una habilidosa experta en runas y encantamientos.

- ¡Se ha casado!.- dijo Ron ante lo obvio.

- Me lo devuelve. Es el único que tengo.- dijo el hincha.

Dumbledore se lo devolvió sin terminar de procesar lo que había pasado. Sus planes cuidadosamente preparados eran inútiles. No podría tomar control real de los asientos, casando a los tres con sus seguidores. La idea de tratar de invalidad las uniones era inútil tras leer que se celebraron por ritos druídicos antiguos y la misma magia estuvo involucrada.

Ahora tenia que pensar en como actuar.

- ¡Albus!.- Molly consiguió al fin que reaccionara.

- ¡Perdón!. Estaba pensando.- respondió el.

- ¿Que haremos ahora?.- pregunto uno de los magos.- Ya no puedo casarme con la chica.- añadió molesto.

- Es un revés para nuestra causa.- respondió el anciano.- Pero no desesperemos. Todavía podemos convencer a Harry de que regrese con nosotros.

- ¡Pero no podré tomar el asiento Bones!.- añadió el mago molesto.

- Al menos serás su representante.- respondió con tranquilidad el anciano.- En el futuro tal vez podrías casar a uno de tus hijos con uno de los suyos.- lo paro.- Se que no es lo acordado pero… en estas circunstancias es lo mejor que podrás conseguir.- el mago lo pensó un segundo y acabo asintiendo molesto.- Bien, regresemos al hotel. Aquí ya no hacemos nada.

- Quiero quedarme un rato a verlos.- dijo Ron mirando a los jugadores volar.- Son geniales. Si ficharan por los Chur…

- ¡Ronald!.- grito su madre. El joven bufo molesto antes de seguirla.

Albus y los demás esperarían el regreso de Harry y sus… nuevas esposas. Ginny y Molly regresarían. En cuanto tuvieran noticias del chico, el anciano las llamaría.

-x-

Harry estaba en la habitación del hotel. Esperaba a sus dos esposas que se preparaban en el cuarto de baño. Habían salido de viaje nada mas terminar la ceremonia. El equipo les había regalado dos semanas en un hotel mágico de Hawai.

Estaba nervioso esa seria su primera noche como marido y mujeres. Bufo divertido sonaba raro hasta al decirlo.

La puerta se abrió para que Susan Potter y Luna Black salieran de la habitación.

Las dos vestían una minúscula prenda de ropa que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Eran casi transparentes dejando al chico ver todo el cuerpo de las dos.

- ¿Que tal señor Potter?.- dijo Susan con cierto ronroneo en la voz. El solo gruño en respuesta.

- Creo que no pude hablar.- dijo Luna.- Tiene toda la sangre en otro sitio.- la chica señalo en prominente bulto entre las piernas del joven.

- ¡Morgana!.- Susan lo miro asombrada.- Espero que eso no sea su varita.- termino ansiosa.

- ¡Oh, si que lo es!.- respondió Luna riéndose.- Solo que es su ¡otra varita!.- las dos se miraron antes de ir con rapidez a la cama.

Era increíble como tres inexpertos podían saber donde tocar o besar. Harry en medio daba un par de besos a Susan y se giraba para hacer lo mismo con Luna.

Cada mano cogía el trasero de cada chica. Por los gemidos que daban ambas chicas debía estar haciéndolo bien.

Fue moviendo las manos para coger los pechos de ambas. Al mismo tiempo las dos chicas fueron bajando las manos por el pecho hasta la entrepierna del moreno.

No necesitaron mucho tiempo para estar completamente desnudos. El moreno estaba completamente excitado, al igual que las dos chicas.

Había llegado el momento y el no sabia como seguir.

- Esto…- dijo nervioso.- ¿Como lo hacemos?.

- La señora Potter primero.- respondió Luna riendo. Susan la miro.- ¿Qué?. Prefiero que tenga algo de experiencia cuando sea mi turno.

Luna se aparto un poco mientras Harry y Susan se besaban con furia.

- ¡Joder!. ¡Esto es increíble!.- dijo el moreno.- No se si seré capaz de daros a las dos toda la atención que os merecéis.- sonrió.- Pero daré todo lo que este en mi mano para que esto sea un momento único.

Susan sonrió al oírlo y lo beso con pasión.

-x-

El nuevo día recibió al trío acurrucados en la cama. Los tres tenían una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Harry fue el primero en abrir los ojos, miro a ambas chicas y sonrió aun mas.

- No dejes que tu ego te domine.- dijo la voz somnolienta de Luna.

- Seria tentar a su suerte.- añadio Susan.

El comentario de las chicas a cabo en una pequeña lucha de cosquillas.

Después el trío se dio un baño en la gran bañera, repitiendo parte de la noche anterior.

Eran mas de las once de la mañana cuando Harry bajo para conseguir algo de comer para sus esposas.

Se acerco a la recepción del hotel mágico.

- ¡Disculpe!.- dijo a la joven que estaba de espaldas a el.- Me llamo…- se callo cuando la joven se giro.- ¿Hermione?.

- ¡Harry!.- la chica casi salto del mostrador para abrazar a su amigo.- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!.- decía casi llorando.- ¡No podía decirte nada!. ¡Dumbledore me… joder, no puedo decir nada mas!.- termino molesta.

- ¿Juramento?.- pregunto el. Ella asintió.- Estoy en la habitación luna de miel.- la chica abrió los ojos con cierto miedo y culpa al oírlo.- Cuando tengas un momento puedes venir y hablaremos todos.

- ¡Harry, no puedo dejar que nadie sepa que estoy aquí!.- dijo ella.- Si Ginny avisa a su familia…- el la miro extrañado.

- ¿Que tiene que ver ella con esto?.- pregunto.

- Es tu mujer.- respondió ella.- y si…- el se rió.- ¿No estas casado con ella?.

- No.- respondió el divertido.- No te diré quien es. Prefiero ver tu cara cuando lo averigües.

- Tengo tiempo en dos horas.- respondió ella.

- ¡Estupendo!.- podrías hacer que envíen desayuno para cuatro a mi habitación.- pregunto el.- ¡Mejor almuerzo!.- termino.

- ¡No hay problema!.- termino ella.- Hasta dentro de un rato.- dijo dándole un abrazo.

- No sabes lo que te he extrañado.- dijo el.

- Ni te imaginas.- termino ella.- Espero poder decirte muchas cosas.

-x-

Harry regreso para advertir a sus esposas.

- Tenemos visita.- dijo divertido.

- ¿El viejo nos ha encontrado?.- pregunto molesta Susan. El negó.

- ¡No!. He encontrado a Hermione.- respondió. Las dos jóvenes lo miraron sorprendidas.

El chico explico a sus esposas lo que su amiga le había dicho. Después el trío se preparo para reunirse con la castaña.

-x-

Hermione llego a la habitación poco antes del almuerzo. Había comprobado que la suite nupcial recibiese comida para cuatro.

Se ofreció Para llevarla antes de su descanso. Así aprovecharía para charlar con su amigo y… su nueva esposa.

Pego en la puerta y dijo la frase habitual.

- ¡Servicio de habitaciones!.- dijo la castaña.- ¡Les traigo su pedido!.

Harry abrió la puerta y sonrió a su amiga.

- Gracias.- dijo el. La castaña asintió.- Pasa por favor.

La castaña entro empujando el carro de comida.

Miro a todas partes sin ver a la flamante esposa de su amigo.

- Tenemos una hora.- dijo simplemente.- Es mejor que llames a tu… esposa.- el sonrió.

- ¡Ha llegado Hermione!.- dijo alzando la voz.

- ¡Voy!.- se oyó una voz femenina desde la habitación.

Hermione tardo en reconocer a Susan.

- ¡Susan Bones!.- le dijo.

- No. Ahora soy Susan Potter.- le respondió la pelirroja.

- ¡Y orgullosa de serlo!.- añadió una rubia saliendo de la misma habitación. Hermione se sorprendió al verla.

- ¿Luna?, ¿Luna Lovegood?.- dijo la castaña antes de acercarse a la rubia a darle un abrazo. La rubia se lo devolvió.

- Me alegro de verte.- dijo la rubia.- Pero te equivocas. Ahora soy Luna Black.

- ¿Black?.- dijo Hermione confundida. Algo dentro de su mente reaccionó.- ¡No me digas que…?.- señalo a las chicas y después a Harry.

- Hace dos días.- respondió el moreno. Después se acerco a Susan y le dio un apasionado beso. Repitió el proceso con Luna.

Hermione apenas lo pensó antes de tomar la botella de champagne del carro y abrirlo con rapidez. Después y peleándose con la espuma dio un gran trago directamente de la botella.

- Era para brindar en los postres pero…- bromeo Harry.- Creo que te hacia falta.

- ¿Que me hacia falta?.- casi gruño la castaña.- ¿Como cojones te has arreglado para casarte con las dos?. ¡Eso no es….!.- se acerco al sofá.- ¡Merlín, tengo que sentarme!.

- Siendo la bruja mas inteligente de nuestra generación me sorprende que no te des cuenta.- dijo Luna divertida. La castaña la miro confundida.- Harry es el cabeza de dos antiguas familias mágicas.

- La ley establece que si alguien hereda dos familias mágicas de cierta antigüedad.- añadió Susan.- No puede unirlas. Debe hacer lo necesario para continuar ambas.

- Por eso Susan es señora Potter y yo señora Black.- Termino feliz Luna.

- Nuestras familias tampoco podrán unirse por el mismo motivo.- continuo Susan, abrazando a Harry.- Así que nuestro maridito tendrá que darnos varios hijos para continuar cada familia.- Hermione la miro con la boca abierta.

- ¡Y créenos!.- termino Luna.- tendrá mucho trabajo en ese asunto.- las dos acabaron riéndose.

Hermione miraba a ambas chicas y después a Harry. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, trataba de recordar todo lo que había leído sobre las leyes de las familias antiguas. Tenia que admitir que lo que ambas chicas habían dicho era completamente cierto, no había fallo en su lógica. Suspiró y miro a su amigo.

- Entonces…- la castaña sonrió.- felicidades, a los tres.- Luna salto a su amiga y le dio un abrazo.

El grupo pasó el resto del tiempo hablando de lo que había sucedido con Hermione. La chica solo pudo hablar de parte de lo sucedido debido al juramento.

Luna mostró por que había estado en Ravenclaw. Comenzó a explicar algunas cosas que los tres habían averiguado o supuesto con respecto a Dumbledore y el resto de sus seguidores. Esto sirvió para que la castaña pudiese hablar confirmando varias de las teorías que tenían. No fue mucho pero sirvió para que el trío supiese con más seguridad que nunca podrían fiarse del viejo o sus lamebotas.

Lo que si les pudo contar fue todo lo que había hecho después de desaparecer. Todos creían que se había mudado a Australia, pero la verdad era que ella y sus padres habían preparado su desaparición desde que la joven presintió que no le decían todo lo que pasaba en realidad. Averiguar que pretendían obligarla a casarse con Ron Weasley, para que ella lo mantuviera y criase a sus hijos, fue solo el incentivo definitivo para salir a toda velocidad. Las dos chicas la veían asombradas.

- Pero si cuando me fui.- añadió harry.- Estaba a punto de comenzar a salir con…- lo pensó.- no me acuerdo del nombre de esa chica.

- ¿De verdad piensas que alguien querría casarse con pozo sin fondo Weasley?.- pregunto Hermione divertida. El resto se rió con ella por la broma.

- Hay que ser muy valiente.- añadió Susan.- A veces en Hufflepuff, pensábamos que si tratabas de quitarle algo que estaba frene a el podría morderte.- todo la miraron.- ¡Lo juro!.- todos se rieron con la imagen.

Hermione tuvo que irse para continuar con su trabajo. Acordaron reunirse por la noche cuando la castaña terminara con su trabajo.

-x-

Pasaron una semana genial en el centro mágico de vacaciones. Hermione los llevo a todos los lugares interesantes, con la ventaja añadida de que nadie los conocía.

Pero todo llega a su fin. El trío debía volver a Boston. El ultimo día lo pasaron recordando viejos tiempos.

Incluso Hermione los acompaño al punto de salida.

- Si te aburres de esto, o necesitas lo que sea…- dijo Harry.- puedes llamarnos.

- Gracias. Pero aquí estoy bien.- respondió ella.

- No te cierres.- añadió Luna.- Si nosotros vinimos aquí por accidente, es posible que alguien mas lo haga.- la castaña la miro seria.- prométenos que si te descubren vendrás a nuestra casa antes de hacer nada.

- Si pasa algo así…- suspiro.- lo haré.

- ¡No es necesario que pase!.- continuo Susan.- Pueden visitarnos cuando quieras.- sonrió mirando a Harry.- Te invitaremos a un buen partido de quiddich.

- ¡No gracias!.- añadió la castaña divertida.- ¡Ya tuve bastante de las tonterías de este loco!.- las miro.- Ahora es cosa vuestra soportarlo hacer locuras y estar junto a su cama cuando se de un golpe.

- Tendríamos que hacer cola junto con Sam Chester, su entrenador.- bufo Luna.- Cuida a Harry casi mas que nosotras. Quien crees que convenció al equipo para que nos regalaran este viaje.

Antes de salir Harry se acerco a su amiga.

- En serio Hermione.- le dijo serio.- El viejo quiere controlarnos y hará lo que sea para conseguirlo. Tú eres mi mejor amiga. No dudes que si te localiza hará lo que sea para controlarte.

- Ya soy una chica grande.- bromeo ella. El sonrió.

- Lo se.- le dijo.- pero te lo pido como amigo.- la miro.- Si notas algo raro o ves a alguien conocido, vente a Boston sin pensarlo.

- Lo haré.- respondió ella.

Poco después el trío regresaba a Boston. Dejando a Hermione con su tranquila vida en el fantástico lugar.

-x-

Disfrutaron aun de un par de días antes de regresar a sus vidas.

Susan recibió una lechuza de su jefe informándole del gran interés que se había suscitado hacia ella por un grupo de magos ingleses. A nadie sorprendió que el jefe del grupo fuera un anciano con una gran barba y acompañado de varios pelirrojos.

El trío decidió que el moreno seria quien primero enfrentaría al viejo.

En un campo de Quiddich y completamente apoyado por los seguidores del equipo, seria una locura que tratasen de hacer algo.

Las dos chicas lo acompañarían y esperarían a que terminara el entrenamiento con el resto de esposas del equipo. Serviría también para que el matrimonio hiciera frente al resto del mundo mágico y los periódicos locales tuvieran su ración de noticias.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA. He descubierto que tengo problemas con mi correo. Si alguien dejo un RR antes del día 30 y no lo he mencionado lo siento.

2.-

Como esperaban nada mas aparecer fueron felicitados por los seguidores del equipo. Con un beso a las dos, el moreno se reunió con el equipo y las dos chicas fueron directas al reservado de las familias de los jugadores.

Harry tuvo que soportar un par de bromas de sus compañeros y una pequeña bronca de su entrenador que le comunico que el equipo tenia que arreglar los problemas que ocultar su nombre podría acarrear. Incluso lo tranquilizo dejando caer que podría beneficiarse de un aumento en su contrato.

En el palco las dos chicas conocían a las esposas e hijos de los otros jugadores. En un momento Luna llamo la atención de Susan. Al mirar ambas pudieron ver a un muy reconocible Albus Dumbledore en una grada. Era divertido ver como los hinchas lo miraban. Las chicas sonreían al ver como el anciano había tenido la mala suerte de vestirse con una túnica que, aun siendo normal para sus gustos, era de los mismos colores que el equipo contra quienes terminarían la temporada, los Fly Knight de Nueva York. Los seguidores de los Red Caps miraban al grupo entre extrañados y molestos.

Junto al llamativo anciano las chicas reconocían a Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley y su madre Molly. Otros de los acompañantes eran menos conocidos. Susan solo reconoció a un auror que trabajaba con su tía, Shaklebolt, si no recordaba mal.

Las chicas vieron divertidas como el anciano trato de entrar en la zona de juego aun con las advertencias de no hacerlo de Ron.

Por mucho que protesto la seguridad del equipo lo obligo a desistir. Las dos vieron como Ginny señalaba hacia su palco y como la mayoría miraba hacia ellas.

Las dos se miraron al comprender que pronto tendrían que soportar al molesto grupo.

En el campo Harry se había dado cuenta de todo, volaba divertido ante la situación. Pero cuando el grupo fue en dirección a sus esposas ya no le gusto tanto. Con rapidez bajo y aviso a su entrenador.

- ¡Sam!.- dijo el ojiverde.

- Dime.

- ¿Ves al viejo y los pelirrojos?.- dijo el ojiverde señalando con la cabeza hacia Dumbledore. El entrenador asintió.

- ¿Son los que me dijiste?.- pregunto.

- Si.

- Tranquilo no se acercaran al palco.- respondió bromeando.- Además de tus chicas esta Mabel y sabes como le fastidia a mi mujer que le corten la diversión.- el lo miro extrañado.- ¿De verdad crees que no molestara a tus esposas hasta que le cuenten todos los detalles de vuestro viaje?.- el moreno sonrió.- ¡Vuelve a tu puesto, yo me encargo!.- lo ultimo que oyó le causo mas gracia.- el viejo tiene agallas deponerse esa túnica. Joder, como se ponga tonto lo matan.

Mientras Harry volvía a subir con su escoba, San Chester hablo con el jefe de seguridad del estadio. Poco después el mago salía corriendo en dirección al palco de familiares, junto a varios de sus hombres. Si esos ingleses tramaban algo, probarían de primera mano lo que era la seguridad americana.

-x-

Cuando Dumbledore y el resto llego junto al palco noto como cuatro magos muy grandes y con cara de pocos amigos habían llegado antes que ellos y les cortaban el paso.

- Disculpen.- dijo el anciano tratando de pasar.

- ¿A donde va?.- pidió el jefe del estadio.

- Quiero saludar a un par de señoritas de ahí.- respondió el anciano señalando al palco.

- Este lugar esta reservado para las familias de los jugadores y dudo que alguno cumpla esa condición.

- ¡Yo soy casi la madre de Harry!.- gruño Molly. El mago americano asintió.

- Me importa poco.- respondió-. O lo eres, o no pasas. No me vale un casi.

- ¡Señorita Bones!.- grito el anciano para llamar la atención de la chica. Se dio cuenta de su error.- ¡Señora Potter!.- ahora Susan si se giro.- ¿Podríamos hablar?.- Susan miro a Luna y después ambas negaron serias.- ¡Pero…!.

- Las señoras lo han dejado claro.- lo corto el jefe de seguridad.- Será mejor que regresen a sus sitios o los echaré del estadio.

- Esto es solo un gran malentendido.- dijo el anciano.- mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore. Y soy el mundungus supremo de la confederación internacional de magos.- dijo como si eso lo aclarase todo.- Creo que podemos solucionar esto de una forma satisfactoria.- el mago americano se rasco la nuca.

- Me parece bien.- respondió.- Pero a mi me pagan los Red Caps. Y si ellos me dicen que alguien no pasa, no pasa y punto.- Ginny se acerco a los magos de seguridad y alzo la voz.

- ¡Luna soy yo!. ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!.- grito en una muy buena imitación de su madre. Algunos seguidores se sorprendieron por la potencia de voz de la pequeña pelirroja. La rubia la miro y se acercó, Susan trato de pararla y la joven la tranquilizo. Ginny miro satisfecha a Dumbledore.

- ¿Que pasa?.- fue lo primero que dijo Luna. Esto dejo algo sorprendidos a todos.

- ¿Como que, que pasa?.- comenzó Ginny.- ¡Estos… señores no nos dejan pasar!.

- Es su trabajo.- respondió la joven tranquilamente.

- Pero quisiéramos hablar con ustedes.- añadió Dumbledore aprovechando la oportunidad de intervenir.- Estoy seguro que si podemos reunirnos todos podremos encontrar una forma de aclarar todo.

- Ya quedo claro.- respondió la rubia con una cara que nadie le había visto nunca.- Aun conservo las cartas que me enviaron. Y se lo que trato de hacer.- Susan puso la mano sobre la rubia en apoyo.- lo sabemos.

- Como he dicho, es un gran mal entendido.- continuo el viejo.- Debe entender que con la situación del momento no podíamos hacer todo lo que queríamos. Cuando se lo explique a Harry.

- El ha dejado muy claro que nunca se volverá a reunir con usted o alguno de sus lamebotas.- añadió una furiosa Susan.- Vuelvan a su país y déjenos tranquilos. Adiós.- dicho esto las dos los miraron molestas.

Albus cometió un gran error. Trato de entrar en la ente de ambas chicas. Olvido que Susan era la sobrina de Amelia y que la mujer había enseñado a la chica oclumancia. No le costo mucho descubrir lo que el viejo había tratado de hacer.

- Si vuelve a tratar de entrar en mi mente me asegurare que su culo no vuelva a ver la luz del sol.- los magos de seguridad se tensaron y sacaron las varitas.

- Eso es un delito muy serio.- dijo el jefe de seguridad.- Tendrán que dar algunas explicaciones a los aurors.

- Como ya he dicho, soy mundungus supremo de la confederación internacional de magos.- respondió Dumbledore.- Se me permite cierto margen de maniobra en caso de que alguien pueda tener información vital para nuestro mundo.

- ¡A menos que sea importante lo que hago con mi marido!,.- respondió Susan alzando la voz y ganando la atención de los seguidores mas cercanos.- ¡dudo que tenga ese derecho!.

- Tal vez solo quiere averiguar los secretos del equipo.- añadió Luna señalando al anciano.- Con esa túnica…- todos relacionaros rápidamente los colores de vestimenta del anciano, con el equipo rival.

Los magos de seguridad cerraron filas alrededor del grupo. Por detrás llegaron algunos más.

- ¡Se acabo!. ¡Los quiero fuera del estadio!. ¡YA!.- dijo el jefe de seguridad.

- Pero es fundamental que hable con el señor Potter y…- trato de decir el viejo.

- A ver si queda claro.- lo corto el mago americano.- ¡Me da igual quien sea!. O se van o llamo a los aurors por cargos de invasión de intimidad. No se como son las cosas en su país. Pero aquí, algo así no nos gusta.

Albus y los demás fueron echados del estadio entre abucheos de los hinchas de los Red Caps. Algunos incluso les lanzaron vasos y comida.

Desde el cielo Harry se reía de la situación.

-x-

En el exterior el grupo se reunía.

- ¿Ahora que?.- pregunto uno de los mago que acompañaban al viejo.

- Tengo que mandar un par de lechuzas.- respondió el viejo.- Creo que podremos reunirnos con Potter y sus… esposas.

- ¿Cómo?.- pregunto Ginny.- No creo que nos dejen volver ahí dentro.

- Después del próximo partido se celebrara una cena para festejar que el equipo ha ganado la copa de este año.- respondió Dumbledore.- Si nos colamos en la fiesta…

- ¡Tal vez podría conseguir que me hicieran una prueba!.- añadió Ron entusiasmado.

-x-

Dumbledore se valió de algunos de sus contactos para conseguir varias entradas para la fiesta del club.

El evento se realizaría en un hotel que tenia negocios con ambos mundos.

Al llegar todas las miradas se fueron a el. Como siempre Albus Dumbledore acudió con una estrafalaria y muy llamativa túnica. Sus acompañantes también destacaban.

Ginny fue la primera que se dio cuenta que su forma de vestir no era la adecuada.

- Todos visten como Muggles.- dijo la pelirroja.

- ¡Si!. Y esas mujeres se ven genial.- añadió Ron mirando con ansia a un par de chicas que al verlo se alejaron con visible cara de molestia. Molly por el contrario las miro molesta.

- ¿Como puede una bruja decente ponerse algo asi?. Dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

- Solo tenemos que hablar con Harry y listo.- respondió Albus.- Probemos algunos de esos majares.

Nada mas sonar la palabra comida Ron siguió obedientemente al viejo.

El grupo tuvo que esperar más de una hora antes de que Harry y sus esposas hicieran su aparición.

Los aplausos y silbidos les avisaron de su llegada.

- ¡Vamos!.- dijo Albus.

El grupo tuvo que moverse entre varios invitados para llegar frente al trío.

La cara de Harry y las chicas cambio nada mas verlos.

- Harry muchacho.- comenzó el viejo.

- ¿Que hace aquí?.- pregunto el ojiverde.

- Solo tuvimos la suerte de ser invitado.- respondió el anciano con su habitual tono meloso.- Y decidimos aprovechar para tener unas palabras.

- No tenemos nada que habar con ninguno de los tres.- respondió Susan.

- ¡Callate!. No es cosa tuya.- protesto Ron de forma estupida.

- En realidad preferiría hablar con los tres en privado.- añadió Dumbledore mirando al pelirrojo que se callo.

- ¿Me permite?.- dijo Harry. El anciano asintió.- ¡Un momento de atención por favor!.- todos lo miraron.- ¡Quiero darles las gracias por sus ánimos y felicitaciones!. ¡Espero que todos estén disfrutando de esta fiesta!.- varios aplaudieron.- ¡Se que esperan que diga algunas palabras, pero eso será después, junto con todo el equipo!.- Algunos dejaron escapar sonidos de molestia.- ¡Solo quería que todos fueran testigos de que ni yo ni mis esposas pensamos, ni queremos, acompañar a este grupo de… magos ingleses!.- Todos se fijaron en los asistentes con túnicas. La explicación de Harry aclaraba sus atuendos. Albus no le gustaba esto.- ¡a ninguna parte fuera de esta sala!. ¡Ni ahora, ni al salir de aquí!. ¡Se que no es algo muy ortodoxo, pero preferimos aclararlo para que no se produzcan malentendidos!. ¡Todos son nuestros testigos!.- Todos se miraban sorprendidos por estas palabras. El joven casi los había acusado de ser posibles secuestradores.

Albus miro a todas partes sabiendo que el chico los había colocado en el ojo de todos los presentes. Se había asegurado que no usaría ningún método para sacarlos de allí. En caso de hacerlo no tenia dudas de que serian detenidos.

- No creo que fuera necesario.- protesto el viejo.

- ¡Ahora!. ¡Como ya he dicho!.- continuo el moreno.- ¡Disfruten de la fiesta!.- se giro a Dumbledore.- A ustedes les deseo lo mismo. Pero no pienso malgastar mi tiempo con una conversación no deseada.- Dicho esto con cada una de sus esposa en un brazo se alejo saludando a otros invitados.

- ¡Luna!.- protesto Ginny.- ¡No te atrevas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca!.- la rubia se giro.

- ¿Por que debería importarme como la dejo?.- respondió la rubia dejando a la pelirroja sin palabras.

Al momento el grupo quedo aislado del resto de invitados. La frase del chico los había marcado como indeseables.

- ¡Pero que se ha creído!.- protesto Ginny.

- ¿Por que no usamos un traslador y regresamos con ellos a gran Bretaña?.- pregunto uno de los magos adultos molesto.- Allí ya convenceremos a Potter de que firme un par de documentos.

- Eso no será posible.- respondió el anciano.- No tengo ninguna duda de que este lugar estará fuertemente protegido contra aparición y trasladores.- señalo a Harry y sus esposas.- Y el se ha asegurado que nadie nos dejara salir con ellos de este edificio.

- Pues lanzamos un par de maldiciones y listo.- termino Ron.

- Eso crearía un conflicto internacional que ni siquiera yo podría evitar.- termino el viejo.

- ¿Entonces que?.- pregunto el otro mago.- Pensé que seria fácil conseguir lo que pretendíamos. Albus, me prometió un asiento o un compromiso para uno de mis hijos.

- Tengo que hablar con Harry.- añadió el viejo.- Estoy seguro de que si le explico la situación podré convencerlo.

El resto de la fiesta Albus y los weasley lo pasaron tratando de acercarse al trío. Ron perdió pronto el interés cuando se coloco delante del gran buffet.

Albus vio una oportunidad cuando las dos mujeres del moreno fueron al servicio.

- Ginebra.- dijo el anciano.- ¿Por que no trata de convencer a su antigua amiga?. Creo que ella y la joven señora Potter van al baño.

La chica asintió y fue tras ellas, seguida de su madre.

El no perdió el tiempo y se acerco al chico. El lo vio venir molesto.

- Por ultima vez. ¡No!.- dijo molesto.

- Me temo que no se de que hablas Harry.- dijo el anciano.

- Para empezar soy el señor Potter-Black, no Harry.- dijo el joven molesto.- Y es, no a volver a esa isla que llama patria. No, a tener cualquier relación con usted o alguno de sus conocidos y por supuesto no, a cederle cualquier tipo de control sobre los asientos de mi familia o la de mis esposas.

- Harry…

- ¡Señor Potter-Black!.- lo corto el.

- Señor Potter.- dijo el anciano.- Lo mejor seria hablar de esto en algún lugar mas discreto.- miro a sus acompañantes.- Quisiera presentarle a un par de respetables miembros de…

- ¿La edad comienza a hacer estragos es usted?.- pregunto el chico.- ¡Ya le he dicho que nunca, bajo ningún pretexto, iré con usted, o cualquiera de sus acompañantes, a un lugar a solas!.- en ese momento ya eran el centro de atención y el viejo lo noto nervioso.

- Creo que deberíamos calmarnos.- comenzó.- Entiendo que nuestra relación no ha sido todo lo clara que debería ser.

- ¡Señor Dumbledore!.- lo paro el.- Lo se todo.- el viejo se tenso.- Se como usted y la cotorra Weasley me han dejado sin casi nada de mi herencia.- todos estaban murmurando.- Puedo asegúrale que nuestra relación termino cuando se desentendió de mi y me abandono a mi suerte, después de haberme dejado en casi la indigencia y sin medios para poder vivir.

- Harry…

- ¡Señor Potter-Black!.- lo corto el.

- No es lugar para hablar de esto.- dijo el viejo.

- ¡No existe un lugar para hablar de nada con usted!.- respondió al viejo.- ¡Aun conservo la carta que me envió!. Le respondo lo mismo. Lamento no poder ayudarlo y le deseo lo mejor en su vida. ¡Lejos de toda la atención!.- termino con ironía.

- Mis palabras no fueron muy acertadas lo admito.- continuo el viejo.

- Hemos hecho arreglos para que los duendes comprueben cualquier modificación en nuestros asientos, compromisos matrimoniales o de cualquier otro tipo y cualquier otra posesión.- dijo el chico.- Da igual lo que piense.- Nunca volveremos a tener nada que ver con el gobierno de su país.- el moreno alzo la voz.- ¡YO Y MIS ESPOSAS HEMOS SOLICITADO LA CIUDADANÍA AMERICANA!.- se oyeron vítores. Harry se acerco al viejo.- Nunca mas estaré de nuevo bajo su control. Le aconsejo que nos deje en paz. Las leyes en este país son muy severas con los acosadores y estafadores.- dicho esto se alejo para saludar a un conocido dejando a Albus sin palabras. Detrás de el los dos magos, que acompañaban al viejo, se miraron y fueron hacia la salida. Sabían que el anciano no podría cumplir lo que les había prometido. Era inútil permanecer junto a el.

-x-

En el servicio de mujeres la situación era parecida.

Luna y Susan estaban dentro de uno de los habitáculos cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Luna, sal ahora mismo!.- grito Ginny.

Un par de mujeres la miraron moerlstas.

- ¡Pero quien te crees que eres…!.- la americana no termino.

- ¡Largo, ya!.- oyeron a Molly. Cuando ambas oyeron el sonido de la puerta cerrándose supieron que las dos pelirrojas habían amenazadote alguna forma a las otras brujas.

Susan y Luna sacaron sus varitas de las fundas en sus piernas.

- ¡Luna, no pienso repetirlo!.- gruño Ginny.

Las dos jóvenes salieron del habitáculo con las varitas listas. Al momento las dos Pelirrojas Weasley apuntaron a las dos.

- No tenemos nada que hablar con las dos.- dijo Susan.

- Vamos a salir de aquí y cogeremos el primer traslador a nuestro país.- dijo Molly.- allí haréis exactamente lo que diga Albus. ¿Ha quedado claro?.- termino como si su palabra fuera la ley.

- Nunca.- respondió Luna.- Ya quedo muy claro lo que nos espera en ese lugar y aunque me cueste la vida no regresare allí, ni permitiré que Harry o Susan lo hagan.

- ¡No digas tonterías, Luna!.- respondió Ginny molesta.- ¡Harás lo que se te diga y punto!.

- ¿Por qué?.- pregunto Susan.

- ¡Por que es lo que ha dicho Albus y el sabe lo que es mejor para todos!.- termino Molly como si eso resumiera todo.

- ¡NO!.- respondió Luna.- En este país tienen un dicho. Si me engañas una vez es culpa tuya. Pero si lo haces de nuevo es culpa mía.- las miro.- Ya me engañaron una vez y me costo muy caro, ¡a mi y a mi familia!. No dejare que vuelva a pasar.- se puso en posición.-Así que si vais a pelear ya estamos tardando. ¡Eso si!. Espero que estéis preparadas para ser detenidas. Aquí la palabra de la cabra vieja sirve de poco.

- Y aunque no hay Dementores, las cárceles de aquí son de las mas duras.- añadió Susan.- ¡Trabajo al estilo Muggles es la norma!.

Un momento de duda llego a ambas mujeres Weasley.

- ¡Vosotras también iréis!.- dijo Ginny.

- Al entrar Harry dejo muy claro lo que pretendéis.- respondió Susan riéndose.- Si nos detienen esto era, legitima defensa.

- En cuanto seáis detenidas el viejo saldrá disparado a su castillo.- añadió Luna con su habitual voz de ensoñación.- Dejareis de serle útiles y ya sabemos como trata a quien no le sirve. ¡Sacrificios por el bien mayor, los llama!.

Las dos mujeres se miraron mucho mas preocupadas. Tenían pocas dudas de que todo podría suceder como las dos mujeres decían.

- Esto no es necesario.- comenzó Molly tratando de ser cordial.- ¿Por que no volvemos todos a nuestro país?. Preparare en la madriguera una buena comida y acabaremos riéndonos de todo esto.

- Hemos solicitado la nacionalidad.- dijo Susan.- Queremos tener la mínima relación con… su país.

- Dudo que en muchos años un descendiente nuestro pise ese país.- termino Luna.- ¡Bueno!. ¡Salvo por la copa mundial de Quiddich y con una fuerte protección!.- añadió pensándolo.

- ¡Joder, es cierto!.- se lamento Susan.- Hay que decírselo a Harry.

- No le va a gustar.- dijo Luna. Después sonrió.- ¡Tendremos mucho trabajo para consolarlo!.

- No es el momento.- añadió Susan sonriendo.

En eso alguien trato de entrar y al no poder golpeo la puerta.

- ¡Seguridad!. ¡Abran ahora mismo!.

Las mujeres Weasley se miraron nerviosas.

- Vuestra ultima oportunidad.- trato de convencerlas Ginny.

- No, es la vuestra.- dijo Susan.

- ¡Vamos a abrir la puerta, apártense!.- dijo la voz en el exterior.

- ¡No será necesario!.- respondió Molly. Después con un giro de varita abrió la puerta. Tres hombres y dos mujeres estaban en la puerta.- Perdón. Tratábamos de tener una charla con unas conocidas.- miro a las Mujeres de Harry.- Creo que no fue un buen lugar para hacerlo.

- ¡Acompáñennos!.- dijo una de las mujeres de seguridad.

Harry vio como desde una esquina se producía un pequeño revuelo. Nervioso se acerco para asegurarse de que sus esposas estaban bien.

Molly y Ginny lo miraron esperanzadas. Se estremecieron con la mirada gélida que les dedicó. Después Susan y Luna se acercaban a el y les daba un abrazo.

- ¿Que paso?.- pregunto.

- Molly y Ginny trataban de invitarnos a una cena en la madriguera.- dijo Luna.

- Y no querían aceptar un no por respuesta.- termino Susan.

Dumbledore trato de ganar el control de la situación, interfiriendo por las dos Weasley. Lo único que consiguió fue que todos fueran expulsados de la sala. Todos salvo Ron que estaba tranquilamente comiendo todo lo que ponían delante de el.

Esa noche el trío salio escoltado por un grupo de diez aurors americanos. En una esquina Albus y los Weasley lo veían sin atreverse a intervenir, de nuevo derrotados.

-x-

Después de eso aceleraron los tramites y no tardaron mucho en conseguir la nacionalidad. Ayudo la carrera de Harry y los descubrimientos de las dos chicas.

Cuando el trío consiguió la ciudadanía americana, hicieron tramites para organizar cualquier asunto pendiente con Gran bretaña y dejarlo solucionado. Entre los duendes y Flichwick se encargarían de controlar sus asientos en el Wizengamot y evitar que el anciano o sus partidarios tratasen de quitárselos con alguna absurda ley. Algo que según Los duendes le ocasionaría más problemas que beneficios, ya que tendría que hacer frente a todas las familias de sangre pura que se opondrían a ese movimiento que les quitaría poder.

Con la fantástica carrera de Harry y los increíbles descubrimientos de Luna y Susan, en poco tiempo los ingresos del extraño matrimonio superaron con creces lo que el viejo les había robado.

Fue divertido cuando varios meses después de la boda llego un regalo de Sirius Black. El merodeador había dejado una generosa cantidad de galeones para que cuando el joven se casase pudiera comprar una casa sin muchos problemas. Los duendes se disculparon por no haberlo descubierto antes.

El trío compro todas las tierras alrededor de su casa y las pusieron bajo los mejores pabellones de protección y ocultación que los duendes pudieron proporcionar.

Esto trajo la ventaja añadida que nadie de los que los buscaban desde gran bretaña pudo si quiera acercarse a su nueva casa. La propiedad sufrió una transformación y se convirtió en una mansión victoriana de ladrillos. Allí comenzaría la nueva familia Potter-Black, lejos de cualquier historia que arrastraban desde el viejo mundo.

Por mucho que se preparasen, no todo es seguro. El viejo y un gran grupo de sus partidarios trataron de pasar una ley para quitar al trío sus asientos en el Wizengamot. Como pensaban no paso, pero si lo hizo una que obligaba a cada señor a sentarse en su asiento al menos una vez cada cinco años, si tenía la edad para hacerlo o sufría algún tipo de problema que se lo impidiese.

Eso garantizaba que los tres tendrían que ir al ministerio de magia británico antes de tres años.

Por otro lado, Hermione apareció en su casa una mañana. El trío la recibió presintiendo lo que podían significar las diez maletas sin comprimir.

- ¿Te encontraron?.- dijo Luna mas que preguntarlo. La castaña asintió.

- Ginny Goldstein, se presento muy molesta en recepción por que no tenia mas toallas en su habitación.- respondió ella.- En cuanto me vio comenzó a hacerme entupidas preguntas.- suspiro.- Cuando me dejo exigiéndome una reunión para recordar viejos tiempo, la oí murmurar algo sobre que Dumbledore tenia que saber esto y no se que de quitarse de encima a Ron.- miro las maletas.- Empaque mi ropa y libros y salí de allí en menos de una hora.

- ¡Bienvenida!.- respondió Susan.- Nos alegramos de tenerte aquí.

- ¡Solo es temporal!.- aseguro la castaña.- En cuanto encuentre un trabajo me voy de aquí.

- No es necesario.- añadió Harry.- Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.- sonrió.- E n cuanto al trabajo… hace poco quedo bacante un puesto como relaciones publicas y enlace en el club. No tendrás problemas en conseguirlo.

- ¡No quiero que me consigas un trabajo!.- respondió ella molesta.- Yo puedo conseguirlo por mis meritos.- el levanto los brazos en rendición.

- ¡Y lo se!.- le dijo.- Solo te informo.- sonrió.- Aunque dudo que tengas problemas para conseguirlo. Es muy similar a tu trabajo en el hotel y lo que hiciste por mi en Hogwarts.- ella lo miro de lado entre extrañada y preocupada.- Básicamente tendrás que lidiar con la prensa y hacer algún que otro trabajo de investigación.- miro a sus esposas que se rieron.- Se que no es lo mismo, pero el club tiene una interesante sección de libros sobre Quiddich, la ley que le puede afectar y parte de la historia del país.- los ojos de la chica brillaron de interés.- Seguro que acabarías siendo la… digamos historiadora de los red Caps.

- Eso significa que algún día tendrías que publicar un libro sobre lo que suceda.- añadió Luna.

Los tres sabían que habían convencido a la castaña mas allá de lo posible.

- ¡Acepto!.- respondió Hermione.

- Eso tienes que decírselo a Morgan mañana en el club.- la paro Harry.- Yo solo soy un jugador.

- ¡Vamos a tu habitación!.- termino Susan.- Ponte cómoda y mañana puedes ir con Harry.

Cuando Dumbledore y Ron Weasley llegaron al centro de vacaciones mágico, fueron informados por una molesta Ginny que Hermione Granger había renunciado hacia menos de una hora. De nuevo una posibilidad de contactar con Harry desaprecia una vez más.

Una molesta Ginny tuvo que obligar a su hermano a que regresara para poder continuar con su luna de miel, sin la presencia de la aspiradora de comida humana.

-x-

En menos de diez minutos Hermione Granger era la nueva relaciones públicas de los Red Caps y por añadidura, su nueva investigadora e historiadora.

Harry tuvo que sugerirle a el dueño del club, Morgan Slater, que se asegurara de que la castaña firmara un cláusula para no sumergirse en la biblioteca del club y no salir en días. La chica al leerla en el contrato miro molesta a Harry que disimulaba, muy mal, mirando los cuadros de las paredes.

La cláusula resulto de utilidad ese mismo día cuando la castaña quería pasar la noche leyendo en la biblioteca para… ponerse al día.

Harry tuvo que petrificarla y llevársela a su casa. Hermione se fue a su cuarto gritándole a Harry por su comportamiento. Se callo al final de la escalera cuando el hablo.

- ¡Solo hice caso a lo que me dijo Morgan y tu firmaste!.- dijo divertido.

- ¡Yo no firme nada de esto!.- grito ella.

- ¡La cláusula sobre el uso excesivo de la biblioteca!.- le respondió el divertido.

- ¡Ahhhhg!.- grito antes de ir a su cuarto sin dejar de protestar.

- ¡Esta furiosa!.- bromeo Susan.

- ¡Eso no es nada!.- añadió Luna.- Ya veras cuando averigüe sobre nuestra biblioteca. Y que no le dijimos nada.- Los tres se miraron y acabaron riéndose.

-x-

El tiempo pasó para el extraño grupo. Hermione vivió con ellos dos años, hasta que acabo casándose. No fue una sorpresa para nadie cuando su marido resulto ser uno de los bibliotecarios de la gran biblioteca mágica de Boston.

Apenas faltaba siete meses para que Harry y las chicas tuvieran que hacer acto de presencia en el Wizengamot. Flichwick les avisaba sobre Albus Dumbledore y su continua insistencia en que los tres debían aparecer o perder sus asientos.

También les aviso de algo curioso. Neville Longbotton se había recuperado de sus lesione durante la ultima batalla y se había hecho cargo de su asiento en el gobierno. Desde el primer momento se declaro abiertamente neutral y no presto apoyo, ni se reunión a solas con Albus Dumbledore o sus partidarios. El chico se habia casado con Daphne Greengrass y entre los dos controlaban los asientos de sus familias. Habían ganado varias familias afines, hartas de las maquinaciones de la parte oscura y Albus Dumbledore. Esto había generado al fin una parte neutral con cierto apego que se convirtieron en una opción en auge. Mas cuando los asientos del trío se fueron acercando a ellos.

El profesor de encantos le había comunicado a Harry que Neville necesitaba hablar con el urgentemente. Alegaba que era un tema que afectaba a varias familias.

El matrimonio lo pensó y accedieron organizando la reunión en el hotel que pertenecía a los Red Caps.

-x-

Una semana después recibían en la sala de conferencia a Neville y Daphne Longbotton. Hermione no pudo asistir al estar con su marido en un viaje de investigación.

El trío comprobó que la boda había beneficiado a ambos. Daphne parecía haber pedido algo de su habitual carácter gélido y Neville había ganado una mirada de confianza que reflejaban sus movimientos.

Nada mas verse los antiguos amigos se saludaron efusivamente.

- ¿Que tal Neville?.- comenzó Harry.

- ¡Encantado de veros chicos!.- dijo mirando a los tres.- Siento mucho que no pude…

- No te preocupes.- lo callo Luna.- Estabas herido y no podíamos pedirte mas de lo que ya hiciste.- el chico asintió.

- ¿Espero que recordéis a Daphne?.- dijo el joven señor Longbotton.

- Por supuesto.- dijo Harry al tiempo que se acercaba y la besaba en la mano.- Tan hermosa como siempre.

- Esta faceta no la conocía de usted señor Potter.- respondió la rubia sonriendo.

- Es algo de reciente descubrimiento.- añadió el.- ¡Y por favor, llámame Harry!.

- ¡Creo mas bien que es de reciente enseñanza!.- añadió ella mirando divertida a las dos jóvenes que permanecían detrás de el ojiverde suspirando por el comportamiento de su marido.- ¡Me alegro de que al fin alguien pudo meter cordura en ti!. ¡Y creo que seria justo que me llamaras Daphne!.

Compartieron algunos saludos más y bromas. Se sentaron y disfrutaron de una copa antes de que Neville miro a Daphne que asintió.

- Empieza lo serio.- dijo Luna.

- Eso me temo.- respondió Neville.- La razón de reunirnos afecta a nuestras familias.

- Tu dirás.- le animo Harry.

- Daphne y yo estábamos prometidos en matrimonio por nuestros abuelos.- dijo el chico. El trío se sorprendió.

- Esa era parte de la razón de mi comportamiento en Hogwarts.- añadió ella.- Si alguien lo hubiese descubierto…

- Lo entendemos.- dijo Susan.

- El caso es que revisando los archivos de las familias.- añadió Neville.- encontramos algo muy interesante.- Neville saco un par de pergaminos.- Hay un contrato de matrimonio entre los Longbotton y los Potter.

- Y otro entre los Greengrass y los Black.- añadió Daphne.

- ¡No me jodas!.- fue lo único que pudo decir Harry.

- Pensamos que deberíais saberlo.- siguió Neville.- Los contratos permanecen en suspenso hasta que se cumplen las condiciones para su cumplimiento. Harry se salvo por que tanto Daphne como Astoria estaban ya prometidas.

- ¿Pero, por que no antes?.- pregunto Susan.

- Son muy antiguos y estaban olvidados en un rincón hasta que alguien los descubriera.- suspiro Neville.- Irónicamente eso era lo que hacia falta para volverles a insuflar algo de magia. Si no los hubiésemos encontrado seria asunto de nuestros descendientes.

- Como nosotros hemos averiguado de sus existencia.- siguió Daphne.- En el momento en que tuvieseis hijos entrarían e vigor.

- ¡Mierda!.- añadió Susan.

- Eso es lo que pensamos.- dijo Neville.- ¡Harry!. ¡Te aseguro que si lo hubiese sabido no hubiera buscado nada…!.- el ojiverde lo corto.

- ¡No te preocupes, lo entiendo!.- tomo las manos de sus esposas.- ¡Entonces!. ¿Eso significa que cuando tengamos hijos…?.

- Hay una gran posibilidad de que se cumplan las condiciones y los contratos se conviertan en activos.- termino Daphne.- Esa es la razón de nuestro interés en esta reunión.- le dio la mano a su marido.- Neville y yo estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo.- los tres los felicitaron.

- Entendéis que cuando tengáis hijos…- el joven no se atrevía a seguir.

- Si.- dijo Harry.- Me molesta el asunto de obligar a nuestros hijos a tener que casarse con alguien que apenas conocen.

- ¡Pero se conocerán en Hogwarts!.- dijo Neville.

- ¡Nuestros hijos nunca pisaran ese lugar!.- sentencio Susan.

- Hemos conseguido la nacionalidad americana.- añadió Luna.- cuando tengamos hijos iran a Salem.

- ¿Tan serio es lo de el viejo?.- pregunto Neville.- Se que ha hecho mucho y en mas de una ocasión ha tratado de que lo apoye o deje mi asiento a alguien de mayor preparación.- dijo divertido.- ¡Incluso sugirió un par de nombres!.

- Si quieres saberlo todo, prepárate.- dijo el ojiverde.

Entre los tres explicaron lo que les había sucedido y la parte que había tenido el viejo o sus partidarios. Neville se tensaba por momentos y Daphne se oculto tras su antigua pose de princesa de hielo. Al terminar el trío se produjo un pequeño silencio.

- Eso explica casi todo.- dijo Neville al fin.- No quería tener nada que ver con el viejo, después de que se declaro el vencedor de Voldemort.- Harry sonrió cuando su amigo dijo el nombre sin inmutarse.- Entre su gran interés en jóvenes herederos y algunas cosas que oímos sobre los tres, preferimos permanecer alejados de su influencia.- miro a Daphne.- Pero con lo que nos habéis dicho. Ahora… casi todo tiene mas sentido.

- Si pudierais probar lo que os ha hecho…- comenzó Daphne.

- ¡Todo fue legal!.- la corto Harry.- Ya me lo explicaron los duendes.

- En mi caso es lo mismo.- dijo Susan.

- ¡A mi fue el ministerio!.- dijo Luna.- Pero el viejo y sus lameculos no hicieron nada, quitándose las pulgas.

- ¿Que pensáis hacer?.- preguntó Daphne. El trío se miro sin entender.

- ¡Nada!.- respondió al fin Harry.- Hemos comenzado una nueva vida aquí. Y por nada del mundo queremos tener nada que ver con las maquinaciones de esos endogámicos.- miro a la pareja.- Sin ofender.

- La única relación que tenemos con ellos es por medio de nuestros apoderados.- termino Susan.

- Aquí, los tres tenemos unas exitosas carreras.- dijo Luna.- ¡Nada de esto seria posible allí!.

- Lo sabemos.- sonrió Neville.- En las conversaciones de Quiddich todos maldicen a quien provoco que Harry Potter se fuera a las colonias.- todos se rieron.- Están seguros que la próxima copa del mundo será de los Estados Unidos mágicos.- miro a Harry.- Por el momento parece que será así.

- ¡Ya se vera en Francia el próximo verano!.- termino Harry.

Pasaron el resto del tiempo bromeando o hablando sobre sus vidas. Pasaron un buen rato cuando se enteraron que Ginny Goldstein se había divorciado de su marido y que ahora jugaba para las Harpías. Por otro lado Ron Weasley trabajaba como ayudante de su padre en el ministerio y se rumoreaba que se le había visto en compañía de Pansy Parkinson. Otra sorpresa fue enterarse del divorcio de la hermana de Daphne. Por suerte su unión no fue hecha de forma mágica y si podía ser anulada.

Astoria había argumentado que su marido era incapaz de darle hijos con sus… atributos. Todos acabaron riéndose de la noticia. Daphne también les dijo que su hermana estaba saliendo con Colin Creevey.

- ¡No os faltaran fotos de vuestro hijo!.- respondió Harry divertido.

A la hora del almuerzo decidieron salir y tomar algo en el restaurante del hotel.

Neville había estado hablando con su esposa y durante el almuerzo decidieron preguntar al trío.

- ¿Que tal se vive aquí?.- pregunto Daphne.

- ¿Has estado en Gales?.- pregunto Susan. Daphne asintió.- ¡Pues casi igual!. ¡Diría que es una mezcla entre Gales e Irlanda!.

- Los inviernos son mas como Escocia.- añadió Harry.

- ¿Y la gente?.- pregunto Neville.

- La norma suele ser; vive y deja vivir.- respondió Harry.

- Te sorprendería la mentalidad de la gente.- dijo Luna.- ¡Hasta mi comportamiento en Hogwarts parecería normal!.- La pareja Longbotton la miro asombrados. Ambos se miraron conformes.

- ¿Es muy difícil conseguir… cambiar de nacionalidad?.- pregunto Neville. El trío sonrió al oírlo.

- En un año podrían conseguirla.- dijo Harry.- Si vuestro hijo nace aquí seria de mucha ayuda.- sonrió.

- Si os interesa.- añadió Susan sonriendo.- Hay una mansión cerca de nuestras tierras que esta en venta.

-x-

Antes del mundial de Quiddich se habían producido una serie de increíbles noticias.

La familia Longbotton había cambiado de residencia. Y su primer hijo nació en las colonias. Lo que quedaba de la familia Greengrass tardo poco en seguirlos.

Además de eso Ron Weasley se había casado con Pansy Parkinson. Se divorcio apenas dos meses después. Todo por una gran discusión con su nueva esposa en referencia a querer ceder a Albus Dumbledore el asiento de la familia Parkinson. Sin poder demostrar que tenia un nivel prominente en el ministerio. El pelirrojo perdió cualquier derecho sobre el hijo que esperaba Pansy. El futuro bebe solo tendría el apellido de la madre. Un muy molesto Ron Weasley perdió su empleo al tratar de enfrentarse a su suegro.

También se supo que Draco Malfoy había sido sorprendido en un muy vergonzoso estado de desnudez con otro heredero, masculino, de sangre pura. Una muy embarazada Astoria Creevey apenas llego al baño sin orinarse de la risa.

Los estados unidos habían conseguido clasificarse casi sin problemas para las finales de la copa de mundo de Quiddich en Francia. En parte gracias a su increíble buscador Harry Potter.

Harry y sus esposas aprovecharían para hacer acto de presencia en el Wizengamot. Se beneficiaron con la seguridad que el gobierno puso en sus jugadores. Si alguien trataba de hacer algo tendría muchos problemas.

-x-

Como se esperaba Los estados unidos llegaron a la final sin problemas. Seria un partido que marcaría la historia. Su rival Bulgaria.

Todos estaban esperando conseguir una entrada para ver el duelo entre Harry Potter y Víctor Krum.

Cinco días antes de la final. Harry Potter, Susan Potter y Luna Black, regresaron a Inglaterra para una reunión programada en el Wizengamot. Junto a ellos viajarían los Longbotton y un grupo de Aurors americanos encargados de la seguridad de los jugadores y sus familias.

Filius Flitwick y las otras personas que los representaban en su nombre organizaron su llegada.

Albus Dumbledore también tenia planes hecho para esta reunión. Había decidido que si no conseguía convencer al grupo, presentaría una ley que obligaba a cualquier miembro a ser ciudadano británico. De esta forma les quitaría sus asientos.

Cuando el grupo llego comenzaron los problemas. Un grupo de aurors trataron de retener a los aurors americanos. Harry soluciono el problema.

- ¡He hecho acto de presencia!. ¡Al igual que mis esposas!.- miro a todas partes.- ¡No se nos permite acceder, por lo tanto existe una razón para no acudir a nuestros asientos!.- miro al viejo que había llegado.- ¡nos retiramos hasta dentro de cinco años!.- el grupo se giro.

- ¡No le prohibimos el acceso!.- comenzó el viejo.- Señor Potter. Solo a sus… acompañantes. No son aurors británicos y por lo tanto su presencia no puede ser permitida.

- ¡Han sido encargados de mi seguridad y la de mi familia!.- dijo el ojiverde.- ¡Si usted como jefe del Wizengamot me jura por su magia que nadie se acercara a nosotros si no es por nuestro deseo… aceptaremos continuar sin nuestros protectores!.

- Harry, no es buena idea.- dijo el jefe de los aurors americanos.

- Lo se Charly.- respondió el.- Pero no hay otra. ¿Que dice señor Dumbledore?.

- ¡No estoy seguro de poder cumplir esa petición!.- comenzó.- Ya que es casi imposible de asegurar que nadie tratara de acercarse a usted.- lo miro con la cara de abuelo que ellos tanto odiaban.- Sus logros en Quiddich son muy conocidos.

- Entonces. ¿Que tal esto?.- dijo el.- ¡Nosotros y nuestros apoderados nos encargaremos de nuestra seguridad!. ¡Pero bajo ningún motivo seremos separados o aislados!. ¡Y por supuesto ni usted ni sus… afines se acercaran a nosotros!.- el chico pudo ver un pequeño guiño de molestia en el viejo.

- Había pensado en tener una pequeña charla para comparar posturas…- comenzó.

- ¡La postura de mi familia ya es muy clara mediante nuestros apoderados!.- lo corto Susan.- ¿Esta sugiriendo que una charla con usted a solas es capaz de hacernos cambiar de parecer?.- la frase dejo muy claro lo que la chica insinuaba, y muchos murmuraban y miraban al viejo.

- ¡Esta bien!. Me comprometo a no acercarme a ninguno de sus acompañantes. - dijo al fin sabiendo que con lo que habían hecho lo había arrinconado.- ¡Salvo en mi labor como jefe brujo!.- Añadió para no tener todos los caminos cerrados. Harry asintió antes de tener unas palabras con los aurors americanos y que estos se quedaran a la espera.

El grupo fue solo en el ascensor hasta la sala del Wizengamot. Se movieron en grupo de forma que cuando alguien trataba de acercase se encontraba la punta de varias varitas apuntándolo.

Uno de los que se llevo un buen susto fue Ron Weasley. El mago había tratado de esperar a Harry, con la absurda idea de que el podría conseguir que su suerte cambiara.

Cuando fue completamente ignorado y amenazado por varias varitas su genio salio a la luz.

- ¡Maldito mestizo cara rajada!.- comenzó.- ¡Como te atreves a tratarme así yo…!.- fue silenciado por un hechizo lanzado por una auror de pelo rosa que le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

El chico asintió al reconocerla.

La sesión del Wizengamot fue tal y como se esperaban. El viejo trato de una forma u otra conseguir que el joven y sus esposas permanecieran en país. Trato en varias ocasiones de incluirlo en grupos que se encargarían de estudiar o preparar cualquier cosa. Tanto los tres Potter-Black, como los Longbotton-Greengrass se negaban u ofrecían a alguno de sus apoderados.

Harto de no conseguir nada el viejo hizo su ultimo movimiento. Hizo una señal a uno de sus partidarios.

- ¡Quiero proponer una nueva norma para este ilustre organismo!.- comenzó.- ¡Después de la guerra se han producido una gran pedida de familias mágicas!.- muchos asintieron.- ¡Eso ha provocado que sus herederos sean miembros de ramas menores que en su mayoría están en el extranjero!.- de nuevos murmullos. El grupo ya adivino lo que pretendían.- ¡Es por so que propongo que todos los miembros del Wizengamot deben ser ciudadanos ingleses y residir no menos de siete meses en el país!.

- ¡Secundo la petición!.- dijo otro brujo.

- ¡Se someterá a votación!.- dijo Albus Dumbledore.

- ¡Quisiera preguntar algo!.- dijo Harry. El anciano lo miro molesto.

- ¡Adelante señor Potter-Black!.- le dio la palabra.

- ¿Que pasara con aquellos que estén dentro de estos casos?.- pregunto Harry.

- ¡Pues…!.- el que había propuesto la norma no sabia que decir.- ¡Creo que deberían regresar al país o… perder su asiento!.- algunos asintieron conformes, otros no.

- ¡Entonces!. ¡Si por alguna razón, un miembro sufriera un accidente y no pudiera cumplir con la norma!. ¿Perdería su asiento?.- pregunto Harry.

- ¡No, claro que no…!.- dijo con rapidez.- ¡En esa situación se vería cubierto con una excepción!.

- ¿Y que pasa con aquellos que por su oficio tengan que permanecer en otros países por formación o ser la única forma de hacerlo?.- pensó.- ¡Se me ocurre el caso de un rompedor de maldiciones, un aprendiz de cualquier carrera mágica!.- sonrió.- ¡no me negaran que andamos escasos de maestros de esa clase!.

- Eh… ¡Esos casos también se permitirían!.- añadió el mago.

- ¡¿Y con los jugadores de Quiddich?!.- añadió el Ojiverde.

- ¡Creo que…!.- no termino.

- ¡Me parece que estamos alejándonos de la situación!.- dijo dumbledore.- ¡En ninguno de esos casos se ha hablado de la nacionalidad del afectado que es lo que creo recordar que es la razón del esta norma!.- su partidario asintió.- ¡Si no hay nada mas…!.

- ¡Si!.- dijo Harry.- ¡En caso de perder su asiento!. ¿Que sucederá con este?. ¿Se lo quedara el ministerio?. ¿Se le dará a otra familia antigua o… se venderá al mejor postor?.- se oyeron protestas y quejas.

- ¡Señor Potter-Black!.- comenzó el viejo molesto.- ¡No creo que sugerir algo así sea de buen gusto!.

- ¡Solo lo digo por que yo y mis esposas seremos seguro los que perderemos nuestros asientos ancestrales!.- se oyeron murmullos.- ¡Todos saben que hemos conseguido la nacionalidad americana!.- miro a neville.- ¡Y el señor Longbotton esta en la misma escoba!.- miro a todos.- ¡Si es lo que pasara, al menos creo que seria justo que se nos permitiera vender nuestros asientos a quien queramos y de esta forma no perder lo poco que nos queda de la historia de nuestras familias!.- termino mirando al viejo. Muchos protestaron y discutieron con otros.

- ¡Eso puede discutirse después!.- dijo Albus.- ¡Ahora es el momento de votar!.

- ¡No esto de acuerdo!.- dijo Susan.- ¡¿Por que debo permitir, otra vez,- añadió para que todos lo oyeran.- que otros decidan lo que sucederá con el asiento de mi familia?!. ¡Un Bones se ha sentado en este cuerpo desde la fundación de nuestro mundo!. ¡Si tengo que dejar el sitio, quiero que alguien que comparta las ideas de mi familia lo tenga!.- muchos estaban conformes.

- ¡Eso podría crear un peligroso precedente!.- dijo el viejo.

- ¡¿Igual al que tratan de crear ahora con esta nueva norma?!.- pregunto Luna. Muchos murmullos cesaron al pensar en esa idea.- ¡¿Que será lo siguiente?!. ¡¿Dos únicos bandos, Luz y oscuridad y el que no acepte, fuera?.- los neutrales que por primera vez estaban ganando peso político no estaban contentos con esa posibilidad.

- ¡Señorita… Señora Black!.- se corrigió el viejo.- ¡Le agradecería que no hiciera comentarios de ese tipo!.- en su interior maldijo la perdida de este plan.- ¡Es hora de votar!.

Aun con todos sus partidarios la ley no paso. Las palabras del trío cambiaron las ideas de más de uno.

El viejo decidió lanzar una idea a la desesperada.

- ¡Creo que aun no siendo aceptada la idea del señor Sherman!.- Albus señalo a su partidario.- ¡Tiene cierta parte de la que preocuparse!.- miro a todos.- ¡En aras de mediar sugeriría que votáramos la idea del señor Potter-Black, de permitir en circunstancias muy especificas la posibilidad de permitir la cesión y en ciertos casos, la venta de un asiento hereditario!.- sonrió.- ¡Claro que eso tendrá que ser estudiado!.

- ¡Me parece bien!.- dijo otro de sus seguidores.

- ¡Votemos!.- grito otro.

Nadie pudo hacer nada ante el completo apoyo que le dieron sus seguidores a Albus. Otros se dejaron arrastrar por la emoción.

Al final se voto. La propuesta paso por únicamente un solo voto. Harry y el resto veían lo sucedido sin creérselo.

- ¿Pero en que piensan?.- pregunto Neville.

- Visto lo visto…- dijo Luna.- Creo que es bueno que nos vallamos de este manicomio.- el resto asintió.

Al terminar el grupo fue hacia la puerta. Albus y tres magos mas se acercaron.

- ¡Buenos días!.- dijo el viejo.

- ¿Ya olvido lo que nos dijo al entrar?.- dijo Susan molesta.

- Estoy aquí en mi función como jefe del Wizengamot.- dijo el viejo.- Los señores Wicks, Touber y Sherman.- dijo señalando a cada uno.- Están interesados en comprar sus asientos.

- Yo voy a venderle mi asiento al señor Abbott.- dijo Susan.

- Tendremos que estudiarlo.- dijo el anciano.

- En el caso de sus acompañantes dudo que seria necesario.- dijo Neville.

- No. Pero creo que les seria mas fácil las negociaciones.- termino el viejo, dejando clara la situación y lo que pretendía.

- ¡Me da igual!.- dijo al fin Harry.- Viendo en lo que se están convirtiendo, dudo mucho que este país dure mucho más.

- ¿Que quiere decir?.- pregunto un mago.

- ¡No importa!.- respondió el ojiverde.- Les propongo algo. ¿Que tal si les vendo los asientos Potter y Black?. ¿Dejaran que mis esposas decidan a quien vender los asientos de Bones y Lovegood.

- ¡Harry no!.- dijo Susan.- ¡Son lo único que queda de tu familia!.

- Mi familia sois vosotras.- respondió el.- Y nuestros amigos y familias.- miro a todas partes.- Esto, es solo… algo que quiero olvidar.

- Me parece bien.- añadió Luna. Todos la miraron.- A cambio de los asientos Potter y Black, dejaran que yo venda mi asiento a quien quiera.- el viejo lo pensó.

- Podemos aceptar eso.- dijo Dumbledore.- ¡Siempre y cuando no sea vendido a las familias oscuras!. ¡Y nosotros decidiremos si la elección es aceptable!.

- ¡A quien queramos!. Lo toma o lo deja.- dijo Luna.- Piense que si se decide en una votación, pasaran años antes de que sus amigos puedan tomar esos asientos. ¡Y aun así no será seguro que los obtengan!.

- ¡Incluyan el asiento Bones!.- dijo susan.- ¡En las mismas condiciones que el de Luna!. El viejo miro a sus seguidores que asintieron de mala gana.

- De acuerdo.- dijo al fin.

A su lado Neville sintió la mano de su mujer.

- Creo que el asiento longbotton esta en venta en las mismas condiciones para el sitio Greengrass.- dijo el chico.- sus tres amigos conseguirán lo que quieren.

Albus sonreía satisfecho, había conseguido casi todo lo que pretendía. Comenzó a preparar planes para organizar mas compras en un futuro.

Harry dijo algo más antes de salir.

- ¡Después de esto nunca mas quiero ver su cara cerca de alguien de mi familia!.- dijo serio.- ¡Hemos terminado con este país y nunca regresaremos!.- al terminar se giro sin esperar una respuesta.- Espero que el próximo señor oscuro tarde muchísimos años en volver.- giro la cabeza.- No tendrá a un Potter o Longbotton para usar como arma.- las ultimas palabras dejaron al anciano sin saber que responder.

Filius se puso delante de Albus.

- Yo seré el encargado de preparar la documentación.- dijo el medio duende. En su mente ya pensaba en trasladarse a dar clase al nuevo mundo. Salem parecía Prometedor.

El grupo salio de allí, con la firme idea de no regresar nunca.

En menos de un día se negociaron las ventas.

Esa fue la ultima vez que alguien vería a un Potter o un Black en tierras inglesas por su voluntad en muchos años.

Como se acordó, los asientos Potter y Black pasaron a ser de dos partidarios de Albus Dumbledore, al igual que el asiento Longbotton. Por otro lado el asiento Lovegood, fue conseguido por una familia neutral conocida por la familia de la madre de Luna, que hasta ese momento no tenía un sitio en el gobierno.

El asiento Bones se le vendió al hermano del padre de Hannah. De forma que ambos asientos se quedarían en la familia Abbott.

Daphne le vendió el puesto Greengrass al padre de su amiga Davies. Pero este lo rechazo, argumentando que también dejarían el país pronto, y acabo en poder de otra familia neutral.

Cuando el grupo llego a Francia el baile de propietarios de asientos en el Wizengamot era algo sin precedentes.

No fue lo único que paso. Lo que sucedió con el mundo mágico en gran bretaña no fue notado hasta un par de años después y ya fue demasiado tarde para actuar.

-x-

En Francia la familia Potter-Black disfrutaba de un día de descanso antes de que Harry se centrara únicamente en el entrenamiento previo a la final.

Cuando llego el día del partido la familia se llevo otra desagradable sorpresa. Mientras el equipo calentaba antes del partido, las familias esperaban en un reservado. Susan vio a alguien que se acercaba y el buen ambiente desapareció. Albus Dumbledore se acercaba a ellos.

- ¿Que hace aquí?.- pregunto Luna al verlo.

- O quiere regodearse, o trama algo.- respondió Susan.

- ¡Señoras!. ¡Buenos días!.- dijo el viejo al llegar. Las chicas solo asintieron.

- ¿Que quiere?.- pregunto al fin Susan.- Ya no queda nada de nuestras familias en su país.

- Solo quería saludarlas.- respondió el anciano.- No creo que sea algo malo.

- Con usted no se puede descartar nada.- dijo Luna.- De todas formas le agradeceríamos que nos dejara tranquilos. Nunca mas trataremos con usted de nuevo.

- Solo pretendo que las cosas no terminen de esta forma.- dijo el viejo.

- ¡A ver si lo entiende, señor!.- lo corto Susan.- ¡Hemos dejado todo lo que era nuestras familias atrás y nunca, bajo ningún motivo, regresaremos a gran Bretaña!. ¡Ni nosotros ni nuestros posibles descendientes regresaremos a su mundo idílico!.

- No creo que tengan que ser tan…- el anciano no término.

- ¡Ya tiene lo que quiere déjenos en paz!.- Termino Susan.

El anciano miro a las mujeres sorprendido. Se alejo de ellas algo molesto. En cuanto se reunió con un conocido olvido el asunto. A fin de cuenta tenían razón, no quedaba nada de las familias en Gran bretaña.

A partir de ese momento tendría que preparar el futuro del país.

-x-

En un partido increíble Bulgaria se proclamo campeona del mundo. Aunque la snich fue atrapada por Harry Potter, que venció sin duda a Víctor Krum. La diferencia fue solo de veinte puntos, dejando claro que fue una reñidísima lucha.

Nada más finalizar el partido. Harry y sus acompañantes regresaron a Boston. Muchos se sintieron molestos por que el joven no asistió a la fiesta posterior. Dumbledore no fue uno de ellos, sabia de sobra que no podría convencer al chico para si quiera posar para una foto con el.

Víctor Krum fue el único que se despidió de La familia Potter-Black y sus acompañantes.

- En el prroximo mundial te ganarre.- dijo el búlgaro.

- Lo espero con ganas.- respondió el ojiverde antes de darle la mano.

Cuando la vorágine de compraventa de asientos termino, se produjo lo que albus Dumbledore había soñado. Todo el Wizengamot se había dividido en dos grupo. Los pertenecientes a familias oscuras y los pertenecientes a familias de la luz, que el de forma directa o indirecta controlaba.

El anciano se sorprendió cuando averiguo que muchas familias neutrales también habían vendido sus asientos ancestrales.

No se preocupo hasta que varios meses después averiguo que prácticamente todos habían dejado el país. Unos a las colonias, otros al continente…, pero la realidad fue que se produjo un gran éxodo de familias mágicas.

La perdida de jóvenes era preocupante pero se podría tratar en el futuro cuando se dieran cuenta de cómo el país había prosperado.

-x-

Dos años después nació Sirius Eduard Potter. El hijo primogénito del mejor buscador de todos los estados unidos.

Pocos meses después nacía su hermano James Xenophilus Black.

Un mes después nacían Lavinia y Edna, Longbotton en una bóveda del banco mágico de Boston dos contratos se activaban.

La situación en la familia había mejorado increíblemente. Tanto Susan como Luna eran reconocidas maestras en sus campo.

Entre Susan y Neville habían descubierto varias utilidades increíbles de diferentes plantas. Además de proporcionar una gran variedad de plantas de difícil cultivo. Daphne uso parte de sus ideas para mejorar algunas pociones. Esto la convirtió en la mas prometedora maestra de pociones, gano a Severus snape en casi un año al conseguir su maestría. Ni que decir que ese año la clase de pociones en Hogwarts fue una experiencia para olvidar.

Varias familias mas se instalaron en la zona de Boston. Entre ellas las de algunos compañeros de Hogwarts. Creando una comunidad de gran importancia académica y económica en el país.

Salem gano la presencia de un par de reconocidos maestros. Filius Wichwick, Pomodora Sprout y Septima Vector, dejaron Hogwarts antes del comienzo de las clases. De nada sirvieron los ruegos del director. En los siguientes años el castillo perdió otro par de talentosos profesores.

Por el contrario la situación en Inglaterra degradaba por día y reunión del Wizengamot.

Albus había conseguido pasar una gran cantidad de leyes para su bien mayor. Pero de alguna forma esto se volvió contra el. Con lo que el creía que era lo mejor para todos, solo consiguió que gran cantidad de nuevas brujas y magos de primera generación, dejaban el país a poco de graduarse. Esto solo conseguía que la sociedad mágica Británica fuese decayendo aun más.

El anciano hacia plan tras plan para solucionar el problema. Pero cuando conseguía poner en práctica su plan algo nuevo hacia que apareciese otro problema.

Se percato de que su imagen no era suficiente para guiar a la sociedad británica. Necesitaba algo más.

De repente el recuerdo de Harry Potter vino a su mente. El chico tenía lo que necesitaba. Un famoso jugador de Quiddich, una esposa con una carrera fabulosa, en su caso dos. También tenia ya sus herederos y su fortuna era ya una de las mayores de las colonias. Era seguido en el país. Incluso más de uno se trasladaba desde el país solo para verlo jugar.

Era lo que el necesitaba. Si pudiera convencerlo para que… al instante la idea fue olvidada. Con lo que el les había hecho y ellos dejaron claro, nunca querrían acercarse a el.

De todas forma tenia que probar. Era prioritario que entendieran que todo se había hecho por el bien común, y todos tenían que poner de su parte.

Redacto una carta explicando la situación y lo que el le rogaba que hiciesen. Termino apelando a su conciencia y rogándole que cooperara por el bien común de su mundo.

LA respuesta que recibió destruyo todas sus esperanzas.

Harry le respondió que nunca bajo ningún motivo aceptaría una nueva carta de el o cualquiera en su nombre. También le aseguro que su sociedad funcionaba de forma fantástica y le daba igual lo que sucediera en la isla. Y tomando sus palabras contra el, le aseguro que el solo pensaba en el bien común de su mundo. Y no en lo que le sucedía a un grupo que hacia lo que fuese por conservar el poder pretendiendo que sabían lo que era mejor para el resto.

Albus se recostó en su sillón derrotado. Su sociedad estaba al borde del desastre. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo era culpa suya.

El país, el mundo mágico y Hogwarts eran solo una ridícula sombra de lo que alguna vez fueron. Todo aquel que pudo salio del país a la primera oportunidad. Su intención de poner el poder en manos de unos pocos se había vuelto contra el.

-x-

Era el día en la que sus dos hijos comenzaban sus clases en una escuela cercana de Boston. Ambos acompañarían al hijo mayor de los Longbotton, sus dos hermanas y la hija de astoria. Además de la pareja de gemelos de Hermione.

Sus dos esposas estaban preparando a los más pequeños. El había preparado una merienda para los dos.

Mientras esperaba ojeo el periódico. La noticia de portada lo sorprendió como poco.

Inglaterra había pedido ayuda internacional al no poder mantener un gobierno estable y capaz de cooperar.

Su sociedad había vuelto al sistema de clanes. Las familias poderosas y con posibilidad de conseguir recursos se habían rodeados de otras familias que las seguían y obedecían. El resto habían acabado relacionándose con el mundo muggle, con muchos problemas.

Al final, el poderoso Albus Dumbledore se había quedado en Hogwarts con algunos de sus seguidores, con la pobre excusa de ser sus guardianes para el futuro. En una sociedad en la que nadie podía permitirse pagar por enviar a sus hijos a formarse, Hogwarts no podía cumplir su misión.

Toda la sociedad británica había caído en la época medieval y tardaría mucho tiempo, aun con la ayuda internacional, para recuperarse.

Harry dejo el periódico cuando su familia bajo las escaleras.

- ¿Listos?.- pregunto. Sus hijos se agarraron a sus piernas.

- ¿Recogeremos a Lavy y Edna?.- pregunto Sirius. El sonrió al igual que sus esposas. Parece que la preocupación sobre los contratos no seria necesaria.

- Las veréis allí.- respondió.

- ¡Bieeen!.- gritaron ambos antes de coger sus cosas listos para salir.

Harry beso a sus esposas que sujetaban a sus hijas pequeñas.

- ¿Y como están estas dos pequeñazas?.- bromeo mientras les hacia cosquillas.

Las familias dejaron a sus hijos en el colegio. Los vieron entrar suspirando.

Después cada cual fue a sus labores diarias.

Mientras Harry volaba sobre campo de entrenamiento de los Red Caps, recordaba el día en que todo había comenzado. Cuando sin opciones se levanto de la escalinata de entrada de Gringotts Inglaterra. Ahora el choque con Susan y el encuentro casi accidental con Luna eran lo mejor que le podía haber pasado.

Le sirvió para poder comenzar una vida y conseguir desligarse de todo lo que le había sucedido.

Dio un par devueltas mas realizando un par de complicadas maniobras. De repente desde el suelo su entrenador le hacia señas para que bajara.

En un segundo estuvo junto a el.

- ¿Que pasa San?.- pregunto el.

- Hay un tipo en la oficina que quiere verte.- respondió.- No se quien es solo que es un representante de la Confederación Internacional de Magos.- Harry se sorprendió con la noticia.

El ojiverde entro en la sala de juntas del equipo. Allí, un mago vestido de forma elegante se levanto al verlo.

- Un placer verlo señor Potter-Black.- comenzó.- Mi nombre es Dazio, Franchesco Dazio.- Harry le dio la mano.- Estoy aquí en calidad de representante de la C.I.M.

- ¿Que puedo tener yo que ver con su organización?.- pregunto extrañado harry.

- Estoy seguro que habrá oído lo que ha sucedido en Gran Bretaña.- comenzó. A Harry le cambio el rostro.- Sabemos parte de lo que le sucedió. ¡Le aseguro que no tenemos nada que ver con Albus Dumbledore!.- al oírlo el moreno se relajo algo.- Hemos hecho un exhaustivo control del país y averiguado que podría hacer falta para volver a proporcionar al país control sobre su gobierno.- Saco unos pergaminos de su túnica.- En esencia es necesario restaurar el órgano de gobierno de sus orígenes. Es decir restaurar lo que se denominaba el concilio de los clanes.

- ¡Vale!. ¿Que tiene eso que ver conmigo?.- pregunto Harry.

- ¡Mucho!.- dijo el mago.- Ya que usted y sus dos esposas son los últimos de sus familias y clanes.- Harry se levanto.

- ¡No pienso regresar ni formar parte de nada que tenga que ver con ese manicomio!.- protesto. El mago trato de calmarlo.

- ¡No será necesario que regrese ni una sola vez a Gran Bretaña!.- respondió.- ¡Tan solo seleccione un representante y déle unas gotas de sangre para activar sus asientos. Es todo lo que necesita.

- ¡Pero vendimos los asientos y…!.

- La magia no acepta algo así.- respondió el mago.- Sus familias fueron parte de las creadoras del gobierno mágico y como tal es necesaria para su reanulación.- tomo otro pergamino.- Se están haciendo análisis de herencia a todo mago en Inglaterra, y en otros paises, para comprobar si hay descendientes de alguna antigua familia. ¡Incluidos magos de primera generación!.- Harry tomo el pergamino y lo ojeo. Reconoció un par de nombres.- Le aseguro que muchos de nosotros entendemos lo que le sucedió y respetamos su decisión de no regresar. ¡Al contrario de… Dumbledore!.- Harry pudo notar la molestia al nombrarlo.- trato de obligar a todos a regresar. Argumentaba que eran necesarios para el bien mayor de Inglaterra.- Harry pudo notar la ironía en la voz.- Se le negó si quiera intervenir ya que su familia no es creadora de un clan mágico.- eso hizo gracia al moreno.- Nos da igual si toma las decisiones, usted o su representante. La magia es la que necesita su intervención. Sin ustedes el reinicio del gobierno mágico en gran bretaña será mucho mas difícil y requerirá demasiado tiempo.

- ¿No tendremos que ir a esa isla?.- Pregunto el ojiverde.

- ¡Ni usted ni sus esposas!.- respondió.- ¡y si lo desea ni siquiera sus hijos tendrán que hacerlo!.

- Necesito hablarlo con mis esposas.- dijo el.

- Lo entiendo.- tomo los pergaminos.- En estos momento ellas también han debido de ser informadas.- le entrego un pergamino.- Agradeceríamos que nos enviara su decisión.

Dicho esto ambos magos salieron de la sala.

-x-

Esa noche varias familias se reunieron en la mansión Potter para hablar sobre lo sucedido.

Acordaron que accederían a participar pero que actuarían por medio de sus apoderados.

Un mes después se realizó la ceremonia en el primer asentamiento del concilio. Varias familias tuvieron que ser convencidas con algo más que palabras para participar, ya que su forma de vida actual les proporcionaba mas poder que el que tendrían.

Se restauro el concilio de los clanes con éxito y a partir de allí se comenzó a construir de nuevo la sociedad mágica.

Albus Dumbledore trato de formar parte del acto y de su posterior funcionamiento. Fue rechazado por la mayoría. Algunos incluso aseguraron que si el viejo estaba relacionado ellos no participarían.

El anciano regreso derrotado a Hogwarts donde murió solo un año después. Anthony Golstein fue nombrado el nuevo director y poco después se organizo la reapertura del colegio.

Serian necesario todavía muchos años para alcanzar cierta normalidad pero cuando al fin se consiguió, la sociedad mágica Británica había aprendido mucho de sus antiguos errores, no todo lo que podrían haber conseguido, pero si una considerable mejora.

En varias ocasiones se trato de conseguir que las familias que permanecían en el extranjero regresaran. Incluso en tres ocasiones se le ofreció a Harry la posición de ministro y jefe Warlock, que el rechazo al igual que Neville.

El ojiverde se retiro como el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos. Con gran cantidad de victorias en el campeonato americano y tres copas mundiales ganadas.

Susan descubrió un par de variedades de plantas que nadie penaba que pudiesen tener propiedades mágicas. Junto con Neville y Daphne mejoraron varias pociones, incluidas la Wolfbane que fue lo más cercano a una cura al detener las transformaciones y dejar al afectado con más control sobre el lobo. Aun así no era una cura completa.

Luna y Hermione crearon un par de runas que permitieron la fabricación de pensaderos capaces de proyectar la memoria en la habitación, sin tener que poner la cabeza dentro del cuenco.

En definitiva la vida en Boston era buena para ellos y no tenían pensamientos de cambiar eso.

En cuanto cumplieron 19 años se produjo una boda doble. Los nuevos jugadores de los Red Caps, Sirius Eduard Potter y James Xenophilus Black, se casaron con sus novias, Lavinia y Edna Longbotton. Los padres suspiraron aliviados ya que no tuvieron que decirles sobre los contratos hasta después de la boda. Las parejas miraron los pergaminos y a sus padres sin creérselo. Se sintieron agradecidos después de que todo había salido de esta forma.

A ninguno se le ocurrió regresar a esa isla nunca y más después de que sus padres les contaron lo que les hicieron allí. Y, aunque en menor medida, todavía recorrían los viejos pasillos de sus edificios de poder. La siguiente generación tampoco regresaría a la vieja gran Bretaña.

Se convirtió en costumbre que los Feeling (amigos de los Lovegood) y un par de familias de antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts, hijos de gente sin magia, fuesen los apoderados de forma hereditaria de las familias Potter, Black, Bones, Lovegood, Longbotton y Greengrass.

En los años venideros, nadie conseguiría reunirse con estas familias, para un tema referente al gobierno mágico, sin contar con la aceptación de su apoderado primero. Y aun así, eso solo pasaría en escasas ocasiones.

En dos generaciones el nombre de Albus Dumbledore quedo solo como una pagina en los libros de historia. Recordaba su papel en la derrota de dos magos oscuros, que apenas eran nombrados en algunos libros, y su papel en la caída del gobierno.

En cambio los nombres de Potter, Black, Bones, Lovegood, Longbotton, Greengrass y Granger (de casada Paterson) y Creevey, pasarían a la historia ocupando libros y libros. Ya fuesen de historia, herbologia, pociones e incluso runas.

Pero sobre todo… de Quiddich.

FIN

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Y ya esta.

Como dije fue solo una idea para una historia corta.

Se que es algo… floja pero mi mente no me daba para mas y creo que conseguí algo que reflejaba lo principal de forma simple sin perderme en mil ideas y planes relacionados con la política y las maquinaciones.

También estaría bien lo admito. Pero no creo poder hacer algo remotamente parecido a lo que se podría conseguir.

Si las cosas me salen bien colgare pronto el ultimo capitulo de ¡El Comienzo de un Linaje!.

Se abre la votación para que historia continuar como principal.

Vamos con los RR:

**Loquin:** casi la mayoría de las historias, ya no mías sino de todos, tienen una gran cantidad de suerte o de mala suerte. Es algo básico en muchas historias.

**Dnk:** ¿Te gusto el trabajo de Hermione?. Ya he dicho que es una idea básica y admito que muchos personajes podrían tener mucho más protagonismo. Si te fijas no uso al resto de Weasley. Los dejo vivir sus vidas de forma tranquila, lejos de los demás traidores.

Gracias también a:

**Makarva, **

**Alba Marina, **

**hyugaharuka, **

**jfuentes878, **

**Lic. Lu, **

**nicole1980, **

**Wanda-Marie840, **

**SilverCrest, **

**natyob, **

**liziprincsama **

y** lizzblack**.

Siempre es bueno recibir un RR de animo.

Gracias a todos y espero que al menos hayáis pasado un rato entretenido leyendo esta pequeña idea.

Se despide Carmen, (Alohopotter).


End file.
